A Second Eden
by Shizune-hime
Summary: When an Estharian ambush on the White SeeDs disrupts five years of peace, Balamb is forced to come to the aid of the world again. Sometimes, ancient technologies, histories and artifacts just cannot disappear.   POST-FFVIII. With OC's. In-progress!
1. Author's Note and Disclaimer

**~Disclaimer:~**

_Okay, I'll input this right here immediately. :3_

_Except for certain characters and terms in this fic, all characters, places and names belong to Squaresoft/Square Enix and its Final Fantasy VIII franchise. Anyway, since FFVIII fans are reading this, you can tell which characters and names don't belong to the FFVIII franchise. :3_

_Thank you FFVIII, for inspiring me. _

**~Author's Note:~**

_... ... Ever since I finished playing Final Fantasy VIII, I always pictured a sequel to the game. I never really thought the game was over. As you FFVIII gamers know, the end of the game does depict Ultimecia's death (with her body exploding in a huge-ass supernova kinda way), but as always, there is a strict possibility it actually isn't over yet. _

_Don't you think the possibility of time compression and the concept of sorceresses passing down their powers opens up other doors and windows? I don't know about you, but to me... it really does. :D_

_Okay, some history on my FFVIII gaming experience:_

_Started playing it as soon as it came out in 1998, and I'm still not bored with the story. I'm 20 years old now and I've been playing it since I was 8, and I'm still not bored. (And, some say the "Junction" concept for the game ruined a whole deal about FF, but I disagree - besides, isn't it Square's intention to make every Final Fantasy game different? :p) I'm at that FF8 fanatic point where I know how to get the damn PuPu card (keyword: stalk) and I know other stuff like the Monk's Code, the Rosetta Stone, what the Bahamut Triple Triad card is equivalent to if you have it refined, you've memorized how to beat Brothers no matter how confusing it can get sometimes and the pathway to complete that damn mission Caraway gives you at the Tomb of the Unknown King. And how Doomtrain is such a pain in the ass to get, but you know the items you'll need to get him. =|_

_XD It's an awesome love-hate relationship, really. _

_In any case~_

_Like I've said, I always pictured a Side B to the whole game, and I've worked on my imagination on that since I was little. I've read some sites on FFVIII ever since and considered the ideas of certain happenings in the game to be loopholes for possible occurrences. _

_I started to conjure up some ideas for a possible __**prequel**__ to FFVIII, and started working on that since I was 10. _

_Then I heard the song "Eden" by Sarah Brightman (actually her cover of a Portishead song); the lyrics really didn't entirely relate to my ideas for the prequel although some lines seemed to coincidentally, I felt, jive with my concept for the story. But the song had an ethereal, royal yet synthesized-techno feel to it, and it related to how I imagined the places and the timeline to be. The title - I guess it's what drew me to title the prequel "Eden" as well, but the reason for me titling it that way was basically the occurrences and the mood of the story in my head. Because in the story, everything seemed to be Paradise then - and in the Garden of Eden, somehow, even with a peaceful environment, chaos is born._

_Wrote the whole prequel idea down on several notebooks and when I was 12, I transferred all of that to my old PC. My gosh, I even saved them in 3 1/2" floppy disks. I reached around 400 pages on all of them (typed down the first 15 chapters of the whole thing) but THEN... boom. My PC crashed and my diskettes started failing and got screwed up. I swear, I lost all hope of making it a really awesome prequel - I was doing so well, really! Imagine all of your hard work just DISSIPATING like that._

_Well in any case, I didn't give up on it. I tried again and again, but suddenly all my files just disappeared. I can't even find my notebooks anymore - but the fortunate thing is, I wrote them down again, did some revisions and enhancements, and the new ones are around now. I just have to find them. (In fact I stopped at chapter 2, it's pretty long now. 8D) The best part about all this, however, is that I have my story memorized in my head. Executing it and writing it down as intricately as possible as I want it to be is going to be a pain, though. So right now I'm just writing some oneshots and 3-5 chaptered fics, just to divert my mind from it for a little bit._

_So. Take it from me: now that we're in the age of USB's and CD-RW's, take my advice: back up your muse! Now! xD_

_Well, anyway, here's a brief history on my FFVIII prequel:_

_It's basically in a timeline that happens way before the game starts. Let's say, a century or so before FFVIII's awesome technology. You see how each continent actually starts with a monarchial rule, and how the governments evolve - monarchial, specifically Esthar, Galbadia, and Trabia. (Dollet obviously has their dukedom, so that's a given. Dollet is the only one that retains their government.) Also, I gave some places certain ancient names before they're known to be familiar places on the FFVIII map, and how some towns there existed and you see how they disappeared. You'll also see how certain towns were created. :D_

_In my prequel, you also see how Esthar, in the early ages, is actually divided into two nations in one big continent, and that over the course of time the continent becomes the Esthar we know now. You'll see how the technology evolved, too. And since you guys are FF fans reading this, I'll get down to our level and explain it the best way I can: although this isn't really my basis for the whole thing, imagine the prequel as a sort of steampunk cross between FFVI and FFIX. Something along those lines. :D_

_The most enjoyable thing about it is, I have five protagonist (maybe ;D) characters in the prequel, and for each one they have a back story, stories I think a lot can relate to - stories that cover the essence of family, love, loneliness, strength, character, friendship, etc. For the whole prequel, actually, originally each character was going to have 3-5 chapters in telling their story. I guess that's what made my first execution a long-ass journey. 8D But I can say it's fun writing it. ^_^_

_SO. Onward we go to THIS story._

_This isn't the prequel I'm telling you about, this is my FFVIII __**sequel.**__ Aha~ yes. Something to steer my mind away from being driven mad with the prequel, this one's something I think you guys will find interesting. I started conjuring this up around early this year, around March or so actually, and I've been working on it ever since, when I have free time or when I could get on the net to get some extra research on FFVIII. I have some original characters here, one in particular that I'm proud of is Delta, who is a reflection of myself in terms of her passion with history and archaeology. She's not entirely me in terms of personality, but it's fun molding her personality after my snappy side. xD I guess making her is the closest I can get to actually being an archaeologist myself, as I've always wanted to be one since I was little! xD_

_If you're not an FFVIII fan but you've decided to start reading this fic, I suggest you keep an FFVIII Wikia page on the side and some other references so you can relate. :D You don't have to play the game completely, although it would be nice if you did. _

_And if you've decided to go on this journey with me, thank you VERY much. ^^ _

_Happy reading! :D And hopefully I'll be able to write (AND FINISH, once and for all!) the damn prequel I've had in my heart for some 10 years now. xD_

_-Ciss 3_


	2. Prologue

**/ p r o l o g u e /**

_... Splice. Behead. Shoot. Clash._

The number of lives taken away were countless, the pain immeasurable, and the sight of it all unbearable. On this very day, treaties - just like some promises - were broken, yet some held on to the idea of hope unending.

Promises were what governments implicated to keep people together, a usual resolution. They were also what triggered people's sense of hope. And as a promise of hope that kept the people alive, diplomacy was always the first and the last resort for conflicts. But for how long could civilizations hold on to diplomatic resolve? The resonances here were cycles. Pure, pristine diplomacy, was a rare object to accomplish. Centuries of conflict had not yet taught humankind to learn that they were unnecessary - and yet they were also futile in life. This simple paradox was something anyone could never understand, and yet only accept... and it was also something that disappointed souls that searched for life's true meaning.

Five years of opportunities to lay low were also five years of opportunities for backstabbing. Some had alibis for their actions, some had reasons for their beliefs, but in entirety it upsetted Hyne and the whole world. However, no one actually cared that these things happened, more so that it disappointed Hyne - mostly it was follow the flow, or be killed.

_Survival of the fittest._

In an age where technology and artillery were rampant, where letters and conferences between leaders were usual resolutions, violence was also an option that continents resorted to when all else failed - something that was considered a special choice, at the same time a very common one, to be made. Not so many leaders thought of it as the best way possible, but it was also the best way to overcome an obstacle.

And when you are a leader, sometimes the easiest way out is the harmful way in.


	3. CH 01 : Spelunker

**/ 0 1 : s p e l u n k e r /**

…Esthar.

A nation full of secrets, wonders even the human mind would never be able to comprehend. Underneath the barren wastelands of the orange-skied continent lie treasures undiscovered, treasure troves from civilizations past, untouched - virgin fossils reserved only for the careful worshippers of archaeology. Futuristic custodians of the present time initiate tests and experiments to keep what time dictates to fade away - but time is, unstoppably, always a decaying factor in Esthar - it always tries to wither away what insists to stay. If time stopped, for only a fraction of a second, it is only a grain in Esthar's sands.

The dry earth of the continent and the high probability of an earthquake raised the stakes and ushered adrenaline further, as well as expectation. Big rewards were given to the spelunkers who went as far as their own graves, or so to speak, and those rewards were sometimes matched to those of Nirvana. But those rewards weren't specifically mentioned before explorers went on their journey - yet again, the element of surprise is sowed. The reaping only happens once they are handed the reward … and for some, it involves a price to pay.

… But that did not stop her from her intent to find what was said was man's own history etched in stone.

With Esthar's continental map with its acetate overlay in her hand, Lieutenant Delta Norsefire of Esthar's Imperial Fleet peered out the window of the Ragnarok 05 and smiled. The ship was a deep crimson, a dragon soaring in steady turbulence against the day's gentle wind. It was a recognizable contrast, against the stark blue sky of The Salt Flats, and it slinked through the familiar barrier that sent Esthar invisible. She had just finished her search in Esthar's west bank, and was asked to go back to the laboratories to give an update. Flipping controls on the panel before her as she stood with a smile as the ship proceeded for their destination, the skies begun to change from blue to a familiar orange. Delta then directed her crew to land quick but safely, so as to make the visit as short but as swift as possible.

Delta turned on her heel and started walking. Observing the map once more, the hangar door lowered and she sauntered out, heading for the structure nearby. She didn't care that her clothes were smeared with dust and dirt, but the next best thing she could do was to use her fingers to brush her hair up and tie it in a small bun, using the oil in her hair to her advantage. As she strode into the open, proceeding to the laboratories, later on the automated doors slid open with a familiar ring to them, and she came in with a relieved sigh and a smile. One of the scientists turned in his swivel chair and greeted her with a clap and a chuckle. He stood and approached her, held her hands as if they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"How long was I gone, Pacha?" Delta asked, smiling. She pulled him into a hug.

"Long enough to make us worry!" The scientist laughed, patting her back. "Ah, it's been _ages_, dear gods!"

Delta couldn't help but laugh, a little squeal coming from her voice. "I know! I missed everyone!" Glancing at the other scientists that stood behind Pacha, she released an arm that curled around his shoulders and waved her hand at them. Then she let go and gave each of them a warm embrace.

Pacha watched her gladly. "But you are back, and you have updates, yes?"

"Updates enough to keep you on your toes." Delta Norsefire grinned and parted away from him, crossing the floor to approach the panel on which they worked. "I've been away for so long it feels I could write an entire almanac on my travels..."

Pacha chuckled. "And there goes an idea for the great lieutenant."

"I suppose I should start somewhere." Delta grinned. Past the wide windows she could see machine probes trying to extract what it could from a dark red tinted stone. She knew what it was, and as her eyes focused on the sparks the sharp ends of the probes gave off, she stared blankly into them. "I see you all have been working so hard on this," she remarked.

"85% complete." Pacha nodded as he stood next to her. Delta folded her arms. "... Are you worried we will not be finished just in time?"

"The President demands much and you know it," Delta sighed. She turned around and leaned back against the edge of the panel, careful not to press against any buttons. "But he has reason to. Sometimes I feel, though, we're all pushing too hard..."

"But we have reason to." Pacha gave her a smile. Delta smiled back. "We are working for the future of Esthar. No more shall we hide in the darkness, yes? Hm." Pacha chuckled, shaking his head. Out of his pocket he slipped a small spring roll wrapped with plastic. "I believe I just heard your stomach."

Delta's voice rang into a hearty laugh and gently took it. "Mm, yes, I haven't eaten yet actually."

She heard a little 'meep' next to her and when she looked, there was a Moomba seated at the control panel at the opposite end of the room, helping out the other scientists with the experiment. She crossed over to the creature and tapped its red fur-covered shoulder, and when it looked with its stark topaz eyes, Delta smiled.

"Here," Delta noted, and took out the spring roll from its plastic bag. She placed the spring roll in the Moomba's cute claws and it took it gently, started sniffing it, and then ate it. The two nodded at each other in thanks.

Delta turned back to Pacha and smiled. "Join me for lunch? We'll come back here after."


	4. CH 02 : President

**/ 0 2 : p r e s i d e n t /**

... The president, facing the wide windows behind the desk, sat in his red velvet-upholstered chair as he stared at the papers in his hand. Disappointed as he was, he knew he had no choice but to do what Galbadia was asking for. After all, the war had ended, and countries now held each other arm in arm. Alliances would be possibly shaken or tested if he declined, considering how things had changed drastically since the end of the war against Ultimecia.

Laguna began wondering how things would be any different had he first declared Esthar to be an independent country and declined every possible alliance that was made to be formed since the war ended. Esthar was able to provide for itself on its own anyway, and it always successfully made every transaction as fruitful as possible. Everyone always understood that point, regardless of the country considered the world's enemy in the past.

And then he sighed ruefully, glancing down at himself. He was the same old Laguna everyone saw, but when he glanced up at the windows again, the faint light made him see the wrinkles in his reflection. They made him think otherwise, and so did the facial hair that tried to hide them. Laguna believed mindsets came with age, and he wondered if he had changed in any way or so. Ellone, the only girl he ever considered to be his daughter, was dating some businessman in Esthar or so he heard, and like most parents that came to a point where they let go of their children he thought about letting go of other things - things that needed to be said, things that needed to be given up on because he had done much in his life.

Five years since Ultimecia's war. Five years and it still felt like it happened the day before, or yesterday. Things were definitely in the process of being repaired, and Laguna sometimes found himself watching everything that went by, and sometimes just wanted to stay that way.

"Your Excellency?"

Laguna turned his swivel chair and turned his attention to the door. He smiled, knowing who it was. "… Xu. Nice of you to drop by."

Xu, a fair-skinned and slightly short but definitely smart girl, now served the Intelligence Division for Balamb Garden. Loyal to Balamb she was still wearing the SeeD uniform she was granted years ago, and despite many attempts within the Garden to change the school's uniforms, she remained silent and chose to wear what was granted to her first. Laguna could swear too it was her that smelled like carnations when she entered.

She stepped in as the automated doors behind her closed. She gave a slight grin, waving once. "Busy?" she asked, noticing the papers in his hands.

"No, no..." Laguna waved it off and frowned. He tossed the papers onto the desk. "I'm alright. I think I'll do the paperwork later." Feeling slightly tired, he covered his mouth with his hands and yawned into them.

"Hm…" Xu approached the desk and slightly touched the papers. She folded her arms when she looked at the president - she saw his eye bags growing a bit darker. "You haven't been getting much sleep, huh."

Laguna blinked and looked up at her, giving a slight smile. "The country's needs come first."

"Don't forget to take care of yourself too." She sighed and sat down on one of the chairs facing the desk. "How are you, though? Everyone in Balamb's been asking. Especially Cid and Edea…"

"I don't have a life besides paperwork," Laguna chuckled. "… I think I've been pushing too hard."

"You have!" Xu noted. "You need a break. You know you can always come to Garden if you like, yeah?" She nodded. "You're always welcome there. You and Kiros and Ward… well, anyone, really. So long as you don't hurt anyone then you'll be fine."

"You really think I'd hurt anyone over there? Your security's really…" Laguna pondered for a suitable word to use, "…secure."

Xu laughed. "Ah, well... That's true. Cid would splice you if you did anything of the sort, anyway." Xu looked at the door behind her and smiled back at Laguna. "I came here with someone. And that someone wants to see you. So, I think I'll leave you alone with said guest for a while."

Laguna's brow rose as Xu stood up and left, waving behind her. The doors opened willingly for her, and after a few moments, a very familiar young man entered. He hadn't seen this one in a very long while.


	5. CH 03 : Instructor

**/ 0 3 : i n s t r u c t o r /**

Not so many were as lucky as her, though she deemed herself unlucky.

Many envied Quistis Trepe for her good looks and charm - her hair was a deep blonde that matched the shine of the sun and her blue eyes were as deep as the sea. She was approachable - an old soul at heart, and lent a helping hand when she could or when she was needed. What Cid saw pleasant in her, she admired about herself in return, but she knew it wasn't enough.

Others, on the other hand, thought she wasn't so fitting to revel in the position of "Instructor." Some thought she was better off in the library passing books through the barcode reader, a poorly-paid newscaster that had her face distorted by wrecked HD cables in Galbadia, or a lowly journalist for the Timber Maniacs. Quistis knew all that was being said about her, and she understood every word they noted. She always tried to convince herself, however, that they weren't true, but true to her nature no matter how strong she tried to do so, she was let down by her own encouragement. She knew it wasn't enough to keep her on her toes, to keep her sane and to do her job right.

Treading the veranda-hallway, she soon took the lift and went down. The Intelligence Division's headquarters within Balamb was now safely constructed in the basement after the war with Ultimecia, and the blue-eyed instructor smiled as she greeted the division's employees. They wore the White SeeD uniform, and Quistis made a very interesting contrast with her trademark orange outfit, her whip Save The Queen by her side. But for a mere five seconds she thought of donning the White SeeD uniform, and wondered then what would have happened if she converted to being part of the White SeeD. She would have been invisible to the eyes of many, wouldn't have been this renowned although in some other's words only. Then Quistis contemplated about _not_ joining them - after all, she was now part of the Intelligence Division, alongside Xu.

They greeted her as she looked around; they were busily talking through headsets, pressing buttons on their respective panels, small lights from the panels were flashing like little alert stars about to explode. There were three white screens hung where NORG was seated before - the whole atmosphere felt like a spaceship was about to launch. Female White SeeDs were busily assessing calls and operations in their respective desks. Basically, the basement had become a command center.

Quistis couldn't find who she was looking for, so she bothered to tap a female attendant's shoulder. "Where's Xu?" she asked, leaning in to speak quietly when the female's attention was focused on her.

"She's in Esthar, Miss Trepe, with the commander."

"_What?..." _Quistis frowned. She remembered what their boss had said - if he wasn't around, Trepe was the one to take charge. "But-" She paused. "Why is she with the commander and _why_ exactly are they in Esthar? When did they leave?"

"They left some three hours ago, ma'am." The woman nodded. "Actually, we had to make a stopover at Fisherman's Horizon since it is a valid drop point. President Loire sent one of the Ragnarok ships and fetched them from there."

It wasn't like Quistis knew, in all honesty - she had just gotten up after a three-hour nap and was now in the Intel Div's headquarters underneath home base. She confirmed herself clueless. "I see," Quistis replied with a nod. "And have they given a time to come back?"

"That we're not so sure of," the woman said with a sigh. "But the commander has said you are to take charge…"

_Expected. _Quistis frowned, knowing she'd say that. _Damn it all, why me?_


	6. CH 04 : Teleport

**/ 0 4 : t e l e p o r t /**

Four cards were laid down on the table. An exchange of smirks occurred in a second.

"Royal Flush~!" Selphie Tilmitt giggled and jumped out of her seat to prance around in happiness. This was the fourth time she'd beaten him in a week, and they had a deal - if she won, he would treat her out on a date. If he won, she would treat him out.

"Alright, alright..." Irvine Kinneas, the ever-laid back cowboy, leaned back in his seat as he watched his girlfriend dance around - a contrast to his rueful sigh. But like always, a smile would creep onto his face, and he'd consider again. "...How about Saturday night, then?"

"I'm free!" Selphie beamed, turning to him. "I'm free for that day. It's no problem."

Irvine remembered. "Ahh..." he said, waving it off, "I think we should pick another day. Squall might get mad if-"

"No he won't." Selphie snorted, sitting back on her chair. "He's too busy. And besides, he said he'd be staying here in Esthar for a few days, remember?" She sighed. "I'll catch up on work as soon as I get back from our date, don't worry." The girl grinned, and Irvine only shook his head as he chuckled.

"You better," he said, "I wouldn't want you to be scolded after all. Definitely not my girl."

"Hah, have you forgotten? You're talking to the great Selphie Tilmitt! Procrastination isn't in my dictionary, you hear?"

_**~Intruder alert, intruder alert. Please proceed to the bridge. Intruder alert, intruder alert. Please proceed to the bridge...~**_

The two hurriedly got up and made their way up the Ragnarok 01's lift, and ran to the bridge. No presence of any sort.

Irvine's sharpshooter senses were on alert. So was Selphie's. He took out his gun and Selphie slipped out her spiked nunchakus, both ready for impending threat. "...Nothing 'round here, but something or some_one_ might jump on us," Irvine muttered.

"Is it so wrong I'm slightly scared?" Selphie scowled. Her hands were becoming cold as she gripped the handles of her weapon. "...I shouldn't be... right?"

Just then, the doors to the cockpit parted open. The two gripped their weapons tighter, but out came a slender girl wearing a long, white skirt and a blue top, a green shawl hung low over her arms that weaved at the back.

"Hi the..re...you...two..." She smiled, but she seemed to be weak.

In a split-second, they recognized her, and Selphie rushed in to her side.

"Ellone," Selphie noted, surprised as she held her up. "How'd you get in here?"

Ellone groaned quietly as she held her head, her eyes shut. Selphie took her arm and wrapped it over her neck as she got up and carried Ellone to the cockpit. Irvine followed suit curiously. In the sharpshooter's head hypotheses were starting to form - the doors were all locked and could only be opened from inside; if there ever was an alarm, the computer's AI would inform those inside the ship. They all knew Ellone had the ability to see the past and was, after all, an important fragment in the concept of 'time compression', but... if she was able to walk through walls?

"Tele...port..." Ellone tried to chuckle, but her soft panting and the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head didn't seem to correlate with the chuckle. "...Nngh... nau...sea..."

Selphie slowly walked to a nearby seat and blinked. "You teleported?... You can _do_ that? Since when?"

Irvine helped set down Ellone on one of the seats in the cockpit. He and Selphie knelt in front of her. "Can we get you anything?"

"...Wa..ter... p-please..." Ellone muttered. Selphie helped recline the seat to let Ellone lie down.

Irvine nodded and exited the cockpit, heading to the ship's small kitchen and dining area downstairs. Selphie watched Ellone as she tried to rest, her breathing deep now. Hoping it would comfort her, she held her hand.

It was some months ago when she saw Ellone - Squall wanted to visit Winhill to check up on his big sister and everyone gladly complied. All considered to have a little trip together, and Ellone let them stay at the bar where Raine raised her. Winhill was a quiet place, and Ellone made them feel like home.

But something was slightly different about Ellone now; something was slightly unusual that Selphie couldn't put into words what she felt it was. But she could feel a part of her want to run at the opposite end and cling to Irvine. The other part felt compassion for Ellone, just like everyone else did.

"How did you teleport?" Selphie asked quietly. "It's your ability?"

Ellone smiled as she turned her head slightly - slowly - to look at her friend. "Odine…" she tried to say, "…machine…"

"Doctor Odine made a machine?" Selphie's brow rose. "Hey now. We're done with the whole 'traveling' thing! Everyone would rather use ships or elevators or escalators, buses and trains, you know…" She sighed as she shook her head. "He's at it again. Crazy man."

Irvine came back with a glass of water and a small snack in case Ellone wanted to eat. Selphie helped her sit up while Irvine slowly helped her drink and take a bite from the snack; whatever the machine did to Ellone it seemed to drain much of her energy. Ellone sighed as she lay back down, chewing.

"You need to rest, Ellone," Irvine said. "You're welcome here. Just tell us what you want; we'll get it for you."

"Thanks…"

Selphie frowned. "Odine sent you here?"

Ellone nodded. "…Squall…"

Irvine looked at Selphie. "Squall isn't here, Ellone. He's in the main city, he wanted to visit Laguna."

"Take… there…"

Selphie and Irvine exchanged glances. They felt quite uneasy about bringing Ellone to the city where everyone knew her name, and if they saw her like this, the city would most likely instigate that the two did something to her. Unless, of course, Doctor Odine informed scientists and the Presidential Palace of what he and Ellone did.

"…Well, she asked for Squall…" Irvine rubbed the back of his neck. Selphie frowned at him, recalling that he said whatever she wanted, she'd be given it. "…We'll have to get to the main city, Selph."

"Yeah? But she's weak right now; our chances of getting arrested for _'kidnapping'_ are a hundred percent!"

Irvine sighed. He shook his head. "Well then we'll have to explain. And if Ellone wakes up or something we'll hear her whole story from her. Right, Ellone?"

Ellone remained quiet.

Selphie scowled. "Well I'm not going to walk out of this ship. Not just yet."

"How 'bout we contact Squall first?" he asked. Selphie only shrugged. Taking it as his signal, Irvine stood and stepped away from the two girls, slipping out his phone. He flipped it open and speed-dialed Squall.

"Bossman, it's Irvine… your sister's right here in the ship…"


	7. CH 05 : Knight

**/ 0 5 : k n i g h t /**

"I don't understand all this."

Headmaster Cid put down the paper he was given and looked at the tall, blonde student that stood before him, a hint of confusion on his face. The student stood there before him, arms folded across his chest and expressionless. The report Seifer Almasy submitted to Cid Kramer (who now shared the spot of 'chief' in Balamb Garden and did his part by helping the Intelligence Division and the SeeDs) wasn't informative. It annoyed the headmaster even more and made him dizzy.

He snapped the paper up, elbow on the desk, and he looked at his student with an eyebrow raised. "I prefer words, Mr. Almasy. You may kindly proof-read and revise this according to my expectations," he said.

Seifer understood clearly that he wanted answers and he wanted them fast and logical. But machines only do what they are told to do - they fast-find what they are told to look for. He couldn't only say this out loud because he could already see, that just like any other adult, and he would be retorted with something concerning the machines "being in man's hands" after all. Besides this, the base fact that he was under his command gave him enough reason to keep quiet, and no reason to speak to him as if they weren't business partners. It was also Squall who assigned him to work in the Research Department, and Squall was commander now, leader of Balamb Garden's military force.

For Seifer to simply talk to any of the elite officers like they weren't of high rank - which was made up of his orphanage-mates and Headmaster Cid as well as his wife Edea - was a simple violation or defiance of authority. And he didn't want his arse kicked, as much as he was already pissed.

"I asked for a report, not a full sheet of paper with numbers. I'm not so fond of numbers, Mr. Almasy; I think you did not understand what I've said before." Headmaster Cid sighed, continuing after Seifer's silence. "We can get _nothing _out of this."

Seifer's eyes narrowed. "That's what Xu found this morning when I asked her and other 2 dozen researchers to initiate a search," he noted. "It's been repeated less than 10 times. The same results keep appearing for whatever it is you wanted us to find-"

"-the Bloodstone-"

"Whatever." Seifer neared the window, fingered a piece of the blinds and looked through the glass, only to see a distance covered by velvet blue and a tad twinkling in the sky. "Well. Whatever it is, whatever it does… I sure hope you find it. Sounds important, after all."

"How can I when one of my researchers doesn't even care what he's looking for?" Headmaster Cid scowled as he crumpled the paper in his palms and threw the distorted ball into the trash bin near the door. "We need this, Seifer. And as much as possible we'd like you to help us. The age of rivalry has ended. And it sounds like you don't give a damn at all."

"Who said I was rivaling anything?" Seifer snorted. "And I never said I don't give a damn. I'm simply doing my job. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Headmaster Cid's eyes softened as he glanced at him. It was true. Five years since the war with Ultimecia, Squall now resorted to placing Seifer in the Research Department and as a high-ranking officer in SeeD. Seifer, ever since he was given a job to do, has been doing his job clearly well and without remorse, though it seemed mundane. Cid wanted to take back everything he said, but everyone had to be stern considering the situation. Seifer, on the other hand, understood, but he didn't want to feel like he was being stepped on.

Seifer neared the door, simply wanting to leave. "…And yet you haven't asked critically about that paper," Seifer chuckled. "I do, in fact, know what that paper contained. I wish you asked first."

Cid only looked at him and blinked. "Oh?"

Seifer grinned. "…Those were coordinates."


	8. CH 06 : Drifting

**/ 0 6 : d r i f t i n g /**

… Rinoa Heartilly never really thought they'd last this long. In fact, it was unbelievable that they did, when everything seemed so hectic and uptight there was no time left for them.

Here they were, five years later, right after the sorceress' death. Through the length of time that peace reigned, the way they matured was very visible. Aside from physical changes, emotional changes also occurred, and both parties felt the gradual transition. Distance and time were two things the couple tried to master the art of. While Squall was busy taking care of dealings with Garden, Rinoa and Zell gladly did their part by training cadets and helping Doctor Kadowaki in the Infirmary. Though Rinoa felt the growing distance between her and Squall and felt sad about it, true to her nervous self, she already expected it. She only found it hard to help balance things, when one of them seemed to heavily work on other things while the other struggled to keep things alive.

Lop-sided as it was, however, Rinoa wasn't really alone - Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis and even Seifer were around to keep her company while Squall was occupied with other things, but Rinoa felt it wasn't enough to help her feel a bit lighter. All of them promised to take care and look after one another - to stay by one's side if they were needed or not. But Rinoa wondered if Squall ever remembered that or kept that promised - they did, promise that, after all, right in Winhill during their vacation and a serious conversation occurred.

"He'll be back, Rin, don't worry!"

"Yeah…" Rinoa folded her arms and leaned her head sideways on them, as she slumped over on Doctor Kadowaki's desk. The doctor was out, and Rinoa and Zell were asked to look over the infirmary. "…I know he'll be back. I just feel a bit alone, and it's not too easy to pick me back up right now."

The glint of the soft summer sun outside on Squall's silver ring on her finger made her frown. It shone with a white tone Rinoa hadn't seen - it was like a star, right within her reach.

The incident on the Ragnarok five years ago - when Ultimecia took over her consciousness and made her float through space aimlessly while Squall did everything he could to rescue her - replayed in her mind like a videotape. It was that moment she knew she adored him completely, and like the only sort of damsel in distress she knew she was, she quite felt like a fool that only read fairytales and knew nothing else. But Rinoa found herself smiling, if only for a brief moment, and tried to settle on the memory to help her push further and hold onto her relationship with him.

… Zell Dincht looked at Rinoa. He understood what she was feeling, although he hadn't yet tried to date that pigtailed girl in the library, or at least any other girl in Garden. He knew it was the sort of loneliness even special friends around a person couldn't help dissipate, but he didn't want to say the same things Rinoa already heard for days and even months on end whenever Squall was gone. Neither did the fighter want to say anything, but he obviously wanted to help out.

Zell smiled. "…He loves you, y'know." He shrugged. "If he didn't, he would've broken it off with you months ago."

"Well I wonder how long he can tolerate me," Rinoa said quietly. "…Sometimes it feels like I'm doing something wrong… being the one always trying to keep it all together…"

"Nah, y'aint doing anything wrong, Rin. Some people just… are focused on certain things they want to get done or want to achieve…" Zell replied, leaning against the edge of the desk and looking at her. "…Distance comes with it, I guess. I was like that when I was away from my Ma. So I would know."

"You would, but you're not Squall." She sighed. "…I don't think many know what he's really like."

"Hmm…" Zell pondered for a moment. "…I'm not Squall, but I do know we've been working all day we've forgotten to eat, y'know?" he laughed. "Join me in the cafeteria, I'll treat ya."

"…Bye Zell." Rinoa buried her face in her arms and raised a hand, waving him off. Zell sighed.

"You have to eat something…" Zell tilted his head to get a better look at her. "And we have cadets to train in an hour or so. We have an hour to bundle up and eat, yeah? C'mon."

Rinoa raised her head and looked at the clock on the desk. It was early afternoon, the sun was up and high and bright - it was a good day to spend on productivity, not moroseness. Honest to herself, she put up a slight smile and got up from her seat. "Right, well… we better go. We might miss the hotdogs again."

Zell grinned and pumped his fist. "Right! Now let's go, better run for it before they're gone!"

Rinoa laughed slightly and shook her head at Zell's cheerfulness. This time it was an honest expression of amusement. She liked the way her friends had a certain way of initiating a cheerful atmosphere when one of them felt lonesome. But as Zell strutted off to the semi-circle corridors of Balamb Garden's first floor, she fidgeted the ring Squall gave, somehow wanting to take it off.


	9. CH 07 : Intentions

**/ 0 7 : i n t e n t i o n s /**

"The last time I was here, this area wasn't so fancy."

"Ah, yes. Been quite some time, indeed…"

"Seven years?.." She smiled. "I think it's been two years. And yet it feels like a century."

The two chuckled as they walked the strip, glancing through futuristic display windows and watching holographic advertising that said this cake was better, or that loaf of bread was better. Interesting delicacies, trinkets and souvenirs that could only be found in the futuristic city of Esthar caught Delta Norsefire's attention, and she and Pacha, a Shumi native, conversed like old friends would as they scoured the sides of the strip.

Pacha pushed the doors of a restaurant they decided to settle in, and he let his friend step in first. They asked for a table to be seated at and when they were ready, Delta raised a hand so they could be given their menus and they could order.

"You've matured since the last time we saw you." Pacha chuckled. "Everyone was surprised to see you. You were thirteen years old back then, and decided to join the Estharian Army because you were such a dreamer. Now look at you… you've achieved what you wanted. A big salary, you serve the country, are recognized for your prowess and achievements… you are able to travel wherever you'd like, and you spelunk like there is no tomorrow."

Delta smiled and shook her head at his remark, glancing at the menu. "It feels… free, Pacha. I feel free." She glanced up at him and shrugged. "I've never felt this grand." Delta remembered when President Adel of Esthar back then was busily searching for potential young girls everywhere to host sorceress powers. It was sad that they were on the hunt for her as well, but Esthar's Shumi residents helped house children, as well as the military, since they had young girls enter as well. Everyone disagreed with Adel's rule back then, and Delta, faced with one of the men that helped take care of her, smiled as she reached over and gave his forearm a gentle hold. "…If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have lived this long."

Pacha gave a sad smile. "Of course. And if it wasn't for your dreams, you wouldn't have survived as well."

Delta sighed. "That's true."

"…So. Tell me about the expedition." Pacha smiled. "I want to know all about it, every detail." He glanced up at her, past the menu he held up. Delta grinned.

"It went quite well, actually." Delta sighed in relief at the thought, handing back the menu to the Estharian waiter and said her order. Pacha did the same. "The excavation was quite tiring… but I suppose digging a thousand and twenty-four meters beneath orange dust and rocky terrain is worth it." She laughed. "Especially when you find more crystals along the lines of what you've found before."

Pacha's eyes widened and he laughed. "A grotto of gems?"

"Oh, much more than that." Delta leaned in. "An _entire_ cavern, Pacha. We found an entire cavern of the same classification of crystals that mad scientist found." She shook her head in amusement. "Crystals that were used for the Lunatic Pandora, and many more. I swear I could make jewelry out of them and sell them for trillions of gil!"

Pacha chuckled and clapped his hands once, happy to see his friend successful with her expedition. "Castor Proserpina will be very proud once you tell him of what you've found. And he'll grant you rewards you've never had before."

Delta frowned at the idea, just slightly. That was the least of her interests - that the military or anyone else from the government would interfere with whatever she decided to do. "I don't answer to him," she replied, "and neither do I want him involved in any of my exploits. I serve the President; he's proven me worthy of his trust."

… Only so much was known about the said man. Castor Proserpina was a military officer of Esthar that served in the previous Sorceress Wars, and had his body preserved in ice and crystals. One of Doctor Odine's mentors, a scientist as well, initiated a cryogenic preservation on Castor half a century ago when Castor was 35 years old. Odine, knowing his deceased mentor's contract with Castor's body and Castor's decision from the past years, revived him just two months ago, rendering him 85 years old in the present time and initiated back into the Estharian Imperial Army to serve the country like he did before. As for the other information Delta had heard, it seemed like Castor was a stern and hard-headed man that always seemed to get what he wanted - like when he tried to control the president that came before Sorceress Adel, and the administration seemed to be a puppet government. Estharians back then did not subject to the sudden change - Castor Proserpina ordered that searches be done in every Estharian home. Whoever was found to be a rebel was annihilated. The simple thought but brutal process made Delta cringe and scowl in disappointment.

If there was anything Delta Norsefire wanted, it was that Esthar would regain its royalty and glory once again by finding the country's lost treasures. Much were lost during the Lunar Cry that happened years ago and governments from ages past tried to get rid of certain historical figurines for their own benefit. It was then that the passion of spelunking was lost. True to Delta's nature she wanted to continue, and Pacha supported her all the way with her causes. But Pacha didn't seem to like how Delta was assessing her alliances.

"Castor would be glad to help you, Delta. I could help you try to make a deal with him."

"Deal?… I'll deal with him. And I choose to deal with him by not talking to him. Do you _know_ his history? Crystals and ice don't change one's personality, Pacha. From what I've heard from civilians in Esthar he's not a good man to be involved with," Delta scoffed. "…He pries his nose into anything and _everything, _apparently. I suppose it was he that collaborated with Doctor Odine to send that girl to stalk Balamb's commander without him even having been asked to be involved?"

Pacha sighed. "…Delta, dearest… your anger blinds you."

"Do you even know what Estharians say about him? I can bet you even President Loire has something malicious to say about that man based on his history, even if he's agreed to work with him." Delta leaned back in her seat as the waiter came with their orders. A swift pause came between the two as they waited for him to leave. Delta picked up her fork and knife and began to eat quietly. "Proserpina is someone I do _not_ want to work with. Period."

"In the past months, he's helped President Loire in his contracts with Esthar. Ever since his comeback the military has been faithful in keeping their promise they would stay out of the political path." Pacha nodded. "I've seen it, Delta. And I should know, I do enter the Presidential Palace when His Excellency needs me. I observe everything."

"Then I suppose you've seen how Proserpina acts."

Pacha wanted to frown. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from Delta - she seemed beyond arrogant. "Delta, just because President Loire has helped support your calling financially does_ not _mean you have to close yourself off from the rest of the people you can form what _possibly_ could be lifetime ties." The Shumi native smiled as he forked a piece of his food, and slipped it into his mouth. "You should try opening up a little."

"I've struggled for my message to come across, Pacha. For _years_, and you know that. Only President Loire listened." Delta sighed, thinking about the past few years she spent trying to let Estharians know her purpose for spelunking. As young as she was - only 20 years old - she knew where she stood. A few people started to join her side when Laguna Loire agreed to support her cause. She thanked Laguna for everything. "He's a kind-hearted man who deserves much credit for all the work he's doing for Esthar. And this is my offering to him."

Pacha nodded. "… He would be happy to receive it, I'm sure."

Delta smiled just a little. "I'll have to speak to him about my expedition… and many other things."

And in Delta's tight mind frame, she was considering speaking with the said military officer.

* * *

"…You've grown, son."

Laguna Loire, with his hands on his hips, looked his son over from head to toe as he entered the office of the president. A low chuckle rumbled from his throat and his son stepped forward, a half-smile marking his face. It had been five years since they saw each other.

Squall Leonhart offered his hand for a gentle shake, his glove wrinkling around his hand. Laguna gladly took it, but pulled him into a hug that could only come from years of words unspoken, and conversations undone. "I'm so glad to see you," Laguna remarked. "…I'm glad you're here, Squall."

Squall didn't know what to think, of course, but his body seemed to answer to the embrace and he hugged back, patting his father's back. A sense of relief washed over him, as if all he ever questioned his entire life was put to rest. From the moment dream sequences of Laguna came to him, Squall felt some sort of connection tug at him. He knew he was somehow connected to Laguna, and when Laguna once mentioned to him on the Ragnarok 01 that he had so many things to tell him, Squall knew for some reason that he was going to be told he was his son.

For all of Squall's life he felt completely alone because people left him. He wanted to be adopted into a new family, or for his real parents to find him, but then Ellone was taken away from him once. The only person he ever knew was his family, Ellone was an old soul Squall never hesitated to share his thoughts with and speak to when he needed conversation. He never really knew a real family, apart from his friends in the orphanage, and he wanted to blame the guardian forces for diminishing his memories. Squall wished he knew Laguna was his father years ago so if he came to this present point in time - or maybe even 5 years ago - it would have been easy to just go to Esthar and reunite with Laguna. Squall felt a swell in his heart, an aching for a family he never had, and he gladly took Laguna into a hug. Of course, the father felt completely at ease.

Laguna laughed. "…You're 22 now." He shook his head, amused. "No plans for marriage?"

Squall pulled back and shook his head as he frowned slightly. "Not yet. Too early for me and Rinoa."

"Well she's a lucky girl, you know," Laguna remarked. He went back to his seat and sat down, as Squall sat on the chair Xu occupied moments before. "But I understand. I was 27 when I married your mother."

"Raine…"

"That's right. You haven't visited her gravestone in Winhill yet, haven't you?"

Squall remembered that he was supposed to, when he and the rest of the gang were in Winhill, but Zell and Irvine being the men that they were said that they should have a drinking contest in the bar Ellone allowed them to occupy. "…Not yet," Squall replied. "I will, soon enough."

"She'd love to see you." Laguna smiled and nodded. "…Raine would love to have your presence around her. She never got to see you, after all."

Squall nodded, keeping a promise to visit her when his free time came.

"So. What brings you to my fair city, Commander Leonhart?" the president - and his father - grinned. "Business?"

"Concerning Esthar's Imperial Army and White SeeD, yes." Squall slipped out a small contraption from his pocket, pressed a button, and laid it on Laguna's desk. A recorded hologram, with a blue tint to it but in full-color appeared up. Laguna narrowed his eyes. "Estharian forces against White SeeDs in Centra. Edea is frantically upset. You sent them?"

"Definitely not," Laguna blinked. "The last thing on my mind is war. The world's had enough."

"From what this looks like, the Estharian army started the attack. I've asked White SeeDs to take their fleets and investigate the battlefield some hours ago, including some forensic experts. Apparently it _was_ Esthar that did the sneak attack."

Laguna frowned. He watched the recorded video in the hologram and closed his eyes for a moment. The sounds from the video were overwhelming. Hell, the blood bath itself was astounding - soldiers splicing each other's heads off, shrieks piercing the dim Centran sky. The simplicity and yet the sad demise was just wrong. "I can promise you, son, I had nothing to do with this. I'll speak to the military if you'd like," Laguna said. "And besides, you know I wouldn't do such a thing. We've signed treaties. I can't break them."

Squall stared into his father's eyes - his father was a genuine man, although had a tendency to frolic at times, but Squall knew anyone wouldn't simply make an attack unless they had a personal vendetta. And from what Squall and possibly everyone knew Esthar was complete in terms of resources and had dealings successful enough to claim itself as a self-established empire. It was impossible that Laguna had a grudge against anyone - much so Esthar. Laguna wasn't that stone-hearted.

"Or we can speak to them together," Squall said with a frown. "I need to know who sent the armada, if it wasn't you who dispatched. Edea is upset, and everyone is worried."

Laguna blinked. "…There is one person I'd like to introduce you to whom I think has somewhat something to do with this atrocity." He nodded. "We will have to contact this person, but I suppose we can do that later in the day, or sometime, maybe. We should talk to the army for now."

Father and son exited the room, Squall taking the compact hologram contraption he placed on the desk earlier, and slipping it into his pocket. Laguna paved the way and they hurriedly took the lift, making their way up to the main city. Walking for a few minutes, both of them became quiet.

"How are your friends?" Laguna asked, smiling. "Doing good, I suppose?"

"Mm." Squall casually dodged a passer-by, catching up with his father. "Quistis is taking over Garden while I'm gone; the rest are respectively in the Intelligence Division and the Research Department… Rinoa and Zell are helping out train some cadets."

"Good! Organized. I like it." Laguna nodded. "I told Headmaster Cid some months ago you would be, possibly, one of the best leaders for Garden." He chuckled. "And he said you impress him every day."

"I… suppose that's good. Though I'm not one to seek acolades a lot."

Laguna smiled. "You deserve it. Don't be silly."

They took another lift and proceeded to the Estharian Imperial Army's own compound, heavily donned with ruby and gold, but still retaining the futuristic design like any other structure in Esthar. Two guards were on standby outside the facility, but upon sight of Laguna Loire, they bowed halfway in greeting and stepped aside.

"Is the general available to speak with?"

"Yes, sir." They simply opened the door and Laguna entered. One of the officers inside approached.

"Your Excellency." The man bowed. When he stood straight he looked over Squall; Squall only raised a brow. One could note the resemblance between the two. "Is this…?-"

"My guest," Laguna retorted. He didn't want anyone meddling in his and Squall's affairs. "We need to speak with your general."

"_Present."_

Down the swirling staircase to the west came a man in full Estharian battle armor, a wolf's grin marked across his face. His slightly dirty-silver hair and his topaz eyes gave off a look that even intimidated Squall. He wasn't a burly man, but he was strong and big enough to smash someone right through a wall.

"Come to pay me a visit, Your Excellency?"

Laguna glanced at Squall, who slightly stood behind him, and walked over to the man. "Commander Leonhart, this is General Castor Proserpina of the Estharian Imperial Army. The man I've spoken to you about earlier."

Squall eyed his father for the briefest moment, and stepped in to shake the general's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, General."

"Ah, Commander Leonhart of Balamb Garden…" Castor chuckled. "You are the hero of the Sorceress War! The final one - against Ultimecia herself. I am honored to meet you. I've heard much about you."

"And I have heard of you," Squall replied, trying to form a formal conversation with him - in Esthar, a touch of regality was needed when speaking with certain individuals. "I suppose being initiated back into the army has boosted your morale. I'd like to say welcome back. And I have heard of your exploits as well; suffice to say, I've deemed you impressive, general."

"I suppose the effects _and_ results of what I do are simply because I enjoy my job." Castor smirked. "Being an officer of the armed forces has its perks… though of course I realize, like everything, there are also cons."

"And speaking of cons, there is something we'd like to discuss with you." Laguna's eyes slightly narrowed. "It needs to be resolved with haste, if you wonder."

"…Hm." Castor turned for a moment and proceeded to an arched entrance, which led to a dining area within the structure. Laguna and Squall followed suit. "Seeing the haste, come then - let us have a drink and talk like leaders do."

Just as they made their way to the dining area, Squall paused abruptly when he heard his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. The ring tone was faint, but he slipped it out and checked who was calling. Squall's brow rose and he stepped aside. "Excuse me for a minute," he said, and walked away for a while to answer the phone.


	10. CH 08 : Perceptions

**/ 0 8 : p e r c e p t i o n s /**

Boot heels clicked on the marble floors. Leather shuffled against cotton faintly.

In the stillness of the corridor, Quistis Trepe paced the length of the path and frowned. She heard a faint _'ding´_ from the west and knew it was the elevator. Blue eyes focused on her feet as she rounded the corner, and in her peripheral vision she could see the vast view that the veranda-hallway gave of the floor below. But her attention was elsewhere - she zoned out, but was completely surprised when someone stopped in front of her and immediately held her shoulders. Quistis looked up and came face-to-face with a 6-foot-one tall man, blonde and with an already faint scar on his face, the white coat too recognizable.

Quistis sighed. "…I did it again."

Seifer Almasy's brow rose. "Did what again?"

"…Ah," Quistis said as she waved it off, "it's nothing. Don't mind it. Let's just say I'm stressed out with tons of things right now." Deciding to head downstairs later, she folded her arms and leaned them on the veranda-hallway's railing, peering below.

Seifer decided to keep her company. He was free, after the encounter with Headmaster Cid upstairs, and didn't feel like doing anything. Seifer watched the blonde lean against the metal railing, somberly looking at the view below, and did the same stance she was doing.

"Where were you about to head off to?"

"Ah. To the quad… actually…" Quistis replied. "Just didn't feel like… being around here."

"I see…" Seifer nodded. "…Well, since I blocked your way… you want to talk this stress out, then?" Seifer said, shrugging, "I'm game."

Quistis glanced at him. Sure, they were of the same age, but she wasn't so used to his demeanor. Then again, she never really took the time out to get to know him, although she was always impressed by his performance - that was, of course, ever since the war ended. She could still remember the day he left Squad B during the SeeD exam in Dollet, and tried to prove he was a hero. Then he was abducted somewhat by Edea - whose consciousness was overtaken by Ultimecia then - and was used for evil purposes. Seifer lived the dream of being a knight then, but was utterly lost eventually in the journey. Everyone seemed to forget Seifer, as he decided to part away from everything. But Quistis didn't forget who he was when he was still in the orphanage, although guardian forces held the responsibility for some lost memories, and neither did she ever doubt his capacity to become a better person. The instructor figured things just went a little too out of hand those days. It wasn't too late to repair friendships.

Quistis blinked, and turned her attention back to the fish statues that spouted water and listened to the faint sounds of people chattering, water rippling.

"I'm guessing it's because Squall isn't around to take care of things, and you feel like you're alone, and you can't do the load."

"That's right. Me again." Quistis scowled. "I'm merely disappointed because I'm expected to be better than how much I do, and I can't seem to do it right."

"Squall believes in you, y'know." Seifer said, a half-grin on his face. "….I guess he's making up for not seeing that you really cared about him."

Quistis' brow rose. "Well that's pretty nice of him. Giving me a responsibility I'm not so good at."

"Doesn't being the muse of The Trepies help?"

_"You're _not helping."

"I was only kidding, relax." Seifer laughed. "…But, like I said. Squall believes in you, sees potential in you. You think no one really gives a crap about how hard you push yourself with your work, do you?"

Quistis thought about his words. Did anyone really? She entered Garden at a young age. She then gained her license at 14, and became an instructor at 17… She was deemed a prodigy by Headmaster Cid and had a fanclub called The Trepies; she noticed the stares male cadets gave her, but many thought less of her. Many girls didn't like her because she seemed to be the apple of every eye - she was basically the envy of female students. Male cadets didn't like her because she was too strict (apparently?) and liked to test one's emotions by annoying them and making them nervous. Why she was still pushing hard to become better, she didn't know, and neither did she know _what_ was motivating her.

"If you can give me a reason, I'd appreciate it," Quistis replied. "…Honestly. I'm 23 now and I'm still lost." She sighed quietly, wishing that a simple wave-off of the idea would work, but it had been bothering her for years. "Fine. You can tell me all I've heard before - separate emotions from my job and all, not bring my feelings into the workplace, la-di-da, blah-blah-blah… but if you were in my shoes you'd understand."

Seifer realized that Quistis was quite the opposite of him - she did less or was a natural at doing things and she was accepted and honored, while he pushed hard and was always striving to be the best he could be, but was never given recognition. What the hell, right? But, he really thought she deserved the honors - she was attractive and intelligent, after all. But if anything, he was envious of her. He just didn't want to admit it to anyone.

… Seifer sighed, breaking the abrupt silence. "I could help you, if you want." Quistis glanced over to him, but he continued, "Not command everyone to do this, to do that… but, I could start with paperwork. If you want me to, of course." He shrugged. "It's fine if no."

Quistis thought it over. Seifer was now part of the Research Department and was probably used to the mundane life of doing errands - having papers signed, reports and letters made, researches conducted, coordinates looked for… which, a second-in-command needed, or any leader in fact needed. Quistis smiled to herself and leaned her hip against the veranda-hallway's barrier.

"I'd like that," she replied. "How nice of you."

"Orphanage-mates." Seifer managed a small smile. "I may not be part of your little group with Squall and the others, but I can promise you I'll be around to help if you need me. It's… possibly the least I could do to make up for how much of an asshole I was before." Seifer frowned.

"You weren't so much of an asshole. Just an… annoying teenager," Quistis laughed upon seeing his face. Seifer shook his head and leaned back against the barrier, staring up at Balamb's dome-shaped ceiling. "Then again we were_ all_ annoying teenagers, weren't we…? Ultimecia would know," Quistis snorted.

Seifer chuckled. "I guess she won't be bothered and we won't be bothered anymore."

Their eyes met and Quistis cleared her throat, smiling. Seifer never really saw her like this, that she seemed somewhat vulnerable. Quistis had never seen Seifer this… _real_, if that was even the correct word to use for the situation.

"…I'm glad we got to talk like this," Quistis confirmed. "It's a start. Considering how we had all the time to get to know each other, and we never took it…"

"Mm." Seifer pushed himself off of the barrier, standing before her. "It's a start." He smiled. "I suppose in front of everyone else I should call you Instructor?"

Quistis chuckled. "I guess. Just for formalities…" Then she paused. "…But when it's just me, either Quistis… or if you want to be like Ellone, you can call me Quisty." Quistis shrugged. "Either way, I like it." She smiled back at him, and nodded.

The Garden's clock bell rang.

She sighed. She wasn't about to do anything for the day, but remembered something. "There are some terminals I have to assess in the classroom… if you like, you could help stay with Nida?"

"Sure," Seifer replied. "I'm not too busy anyway."

"Alright." Quistis walked off to the way she came from, but stopped halfway. She turned to him and nodded. "Oh, and… well… thanks for the talk."

Seifer nodded in response and watched Quistis disappear as she turned right, her boots clicking off to the distance.

…For the first time in his life, he didn't feel so invisible.

* * *

Rinoa and Zell lined up. Luckily, they seemed to be the only ones after the famous Balamb Garden cafeteria hotdogs.

Zell was a regular customer and everyone knew that. He wasn't too keen on rice as a staple - he had a diet all to himself. Bread was present, and as Rinoa watched Zell buy some hotdogs for the both of them she wondered if Zell ever knew hotdog was pretty much processed food, and if he was aware it would destroy his diet. But then again, Zell was an active guy - no matter how much he ate, with his lifestyle and sporty outlook he'd lose weight off pretty easily.

Zell and Rinoa stepped aside. He handed her one of the three - yes, three, because he bought two for himself - hotdogs that he purchased. Rinoa accepted it with a smile. "Here you go," Zell said, "enjoy while you can!" Opening his mouth wide enough, the martial artist chomped down on the hotdog, smothered with ketchup, mayo, mustard, and relish.

"Thanks, Zell." Rinoa's was the same, and daintily she quietly took a bite from her hotdog and its bun. In the corners of her eyes she could see students peer at her and Zell; Rinoa's initial thoughts were, that they were probably suspicious that she and Zell were dating - seen by the way Zell was trying to converse with her, though her attention was elsewhere. Rinoa sighed, wondering what Squall would think - words fly fast, after all.

Zell paused with a smile, but realized what the look on her face meant. He looked around; they were staring at him and her. Zell cleared his throat and shook his head. "Just ignore 'em, Rin," he encouraged, smiling. "Y'know it ain't true." As quick as he had finished the first, he started chomping on the second hotdog!

Rinoa bit her lip and nodded, continuing to eat. She tried to eat as fast but as quietly as she could, and when she finished she threw the paperbag her hotdog was in and walked away, leaving Zell there. Zell blinked, and went after her, choosing to stay by her side regardless whether a conversation would start or not.

Rinoa opted to stay in the quadrangle, to possibly try and help the Festival Committee in fixing up the stage for the Balamb Festival this year. "Is Selphie helping out with the festival this year?"

"Ahh…" Zell said with a muffled voice, and took the time to chew and swallow down. "…I'm not so sure. Haven't talked to her…"

Rinoa blinked. "Oh?"

"Yeah…" Zell threw his trash as they passed by a bin in the corner. The path to the quadrangle was up ahead. "Not in a very long time, actually."

"Something happened?"

"Eh…" Zell walked with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Let's just say I'm giving her space for a bit… let her be with the one she wants to spend time around with."

Rinoa pondered for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was saying, and just like any other when they understood, she felt a little imaginary light bulb begin to light up in her head. She smiled brightly and poked his side. "You're jealous of Irvine, aren't you?"

Zell blinked and blushed for just a bit, but cleared his throat and tried to retain a straight face. "No! 'Course not. I'm just saying. If Selphie wants to spend time with him, sure. I have nothing against it." He shrugged.

"I see…" Rinoa laughed. "Have you told her though? That you like her?"

"Eh?…" Zell rounded the corner with her, and off they were down the hallway, going to the quad. "…Not really… I don't think it's important. Besides, she'd do what she'd want to do anyway…"

Rinoa, found herself able to relate to Zell for the very first time. She was very much Zell's opposite _and_ similar to him at the same time. Both were cheerful and haughty. Rinoa was outspoken and a bit direct and wanted to say what was on her mind even if she was hesitant about what people would think. Zell was pretty much the same, although he tried to keep his feelings in check.

Rinoa, upon analyzing Zell's words, realized that she thought the same of Squall - no matter what she said Squall would still go his own way. Was the distance actually an advantage? Most likely. The fact that they were together but 'apart' somewhat, she realized, was possibly why she and Squall fought so much - the most striking and common yet pleasant things about her, she knew, was also a danger to how she treated him. And it was the same with him. There weren't much things in common between her and Squall - even though they'd been together for 5 years she didn't see a stable future with him in all honesty. People deemed them perfect, but as always and like everything, it wasn't like that all the time, and if they had troubles they'd try to sort it out though sometimes they were too much. They always tried. Rinoa figured it was actually a good thing Zell and Selphie weren't together, because she could see they would be so much like herself and Squall if they were. But ultimately, she knew it was the choice of the two that mattered in the end.

"I guess she and Squall have quite some things in common, I suppose," Rinoa replied, nodding. "…You should tell her how you feel, though. Whether or not anything would happen, who knows? Let the wind take you and how you feel for her wherever it decides to go." She smiled. "That's how it was for me and Squall, at least."

"Yeah, but Selphie's very, very, VERY different, Rin." Zell shook his head, lowering his arms. They reached the quadrangle already and sat on one of the stone benches. The rushing of water was calming. "Her mind runs on a different course, y'know? Why she fell for a smooth-talking cowboy who looks like a pimp, I'll never understand. I'm just a regular guy wearing denim hip-hop shorts and Ehrgeiz gloves to make myself look cool." Zell's eyebrow rose.

"So you think you're nothing special, huh?" Rinoa folded her arms.

Zell blinked. He never really thought of himself as special - if anything to him was special, it was that he was aiming to be the best martial artist to ever roam the planet, just like his grandfather. "Low self-esteem: check!" he said as he sighed.

"You're being yourself, if you ask me, and there's nothing wrong with that. So what if Selphie doesn't get you, or even that pigtailed girl you've had a crush on for years now." Rinoa grinned. "There's always someone for everyone…"

"I think I'll just pass off the girls issue for a while…" Zell looked at the stage the committee was busy preparing. "Anyway, let's go help 'em out!"

* * *

… Headmaster Cid frowned as he listened to Xu reporting from the speakerphone on his desk. His mouth twisted into a gentle smile after.

_"They're having a little reunion at the moment," _Xu said. _"Meanwhile I'm just… walking around Esthar, I suppose."_

Cid laughed. "I suppose that's good for Squall, and President Loire as well. I see Kinneas and Tilmitt are driving the Ragnarok 05?"

_"Eagerly." _Xu smiled on the other line as she chuckled. _"Best drivers, possibly."_

Headmaster Cid blinked as he remembered the last time Selphie and Irvine tried to drive a vessel - most notably a car that crashed into Item Shop window in Balamb Town just some weeks ago. He sighed. "I sure hope they don't wreck the ship," he said. "…They may know Laguna, but he is still a president and a businessman."

Xu laughed. _"Don't worry about it, sir. I check up on them every 3 hours."_

"Ahh, good, good." Cid laughed again and peered through the wide windows of his room. "… Let's hope then that father and son negotiate fairly with each other. We've had enough of bloodbaths, don't you think?"

Xu, on the other end of the line, felt the somber mood that resonated from the headmaster. _"… You mean the sudden attack of the Estharians?"_

Cid frowned. "Makes me upset to think such a thing would ever happen. A treaty between nations was signed. How could Esthar break that?"

_"Sir, I don't suppose it was Laguna that sent the soldiers. President Loire never breaks a serious promise, like a treaty." _Cid could hear Xu sigh. _"… I think everyone has learned from the Ultimecia incident."_

"But however we learn from things, hypotheses form and we begin to scheme." Cid gazed at the gulls that flew overhead outside. "… I trust Laguna, do not get me wrong. But Esthar being Esthar, they have plans …"

_"I think the time Squall is spending with his father will help, sir!" _Xu encouraged quietly. _"Although we've known President Loire for years, I think we'll see Laguna's true nature with how he acts around Squall and converses with him. But, thinking about what you've said, I suppose we'll just have to trust Squall then…"_

Xu certainly had a point - Squall did, after all, somehow represent Balamb Garden. And he was quite the hero although Squall himself wasn't so keen on the idea.

"… Yes …" Cid replied. "…I suppose it's just him for now."


	11. CH 09 : Trade

**/ 0 9 : t r a d e /**

_"What? You're kidding me, right?"_

"I know, I know… " Irvine sighed. "Even Selphie and I were surprised."

_"She was just in the laboratories when we arrived in Esthar."_

"Ellone said 'teleport' when Selphie asked her how she got in. Then when Selphie asked if it was her ability to teleport, she tried to say 'Odine' and 'machine." Irvine kept his voice low as he left the area where the two girls were, descended the stairs near the bridge and leant against the wall. "Something tells me that scientist is up to something."

_"She wouldn't lie," _Squall noted. _"… I believe her."_

"What do we do then?" Irvine bit his lip in thought as he tried to think. "By the way, she was looking for you. I said you were in the main city, off to visit Laguna. She told us to take her to you but she's really weak… we figured she should rest first."

_"Stay where you are. I'm in the barracks of the Estharian Imperial Fleet with Laguna. Meeting with the general."_

"Yeah? How's it goin' then?"

_"Invited us to the dining area to drink and 'talk like leaders do'." _Squall paused; he gave off a soft snort at what he repeated. _"What the hell do I know about being a leader?"_

Irvine grinned. "Hey-hey! What're you talking about, bossman? You're the commander of Balamb now. You shouldn't think like that, you know? Doesn't help build up the confidence. Plus, minus points with Rinoa-"

Squall grunted. _"That doesn't help one bit, Irvine."_

The sharpshooter laughed. "Fine, fine… "

_"Alright, here are your orders. Call Garden and ask for some back-up - I'm sure Garden can round up some SeeDs for you both. I'll see if I can have Xu request for another Ragnarok airship to get your back-up. When the ship arrives at Fisherman Horizon, I'll have the SeeDs travel to Esthar to meet up with you and Selphie."_

Irvine knew what Squall meant perfectly. SeeDs were civil military officers but by this time the need of weapons were necessary in terms of interrogations.

Irvine nodded, keeping the order in mind and listening intently.

_"When you guys meet up with the Ragnarok ship sent, take the SeeDs with you - you, Selphie, Ellone and the SeeDs should go to the labs and investigate. Check around first; if Odine is there, interrogate him. You know what to do in that case."_

"Got that."

_"But. If Odine isn't there, go meet up with the dispatched ship and tell the pilot to take Ellone back to Garden. Then you and Selphie and the SeeDs should come back for me. Clear so far?"_

"Roger that, Commander. I'll fill ya in if we get anything. That okay?"

_"Sure."_

"Great. Ah, I better check up on the girls upstairs. Talk to ya later."

Irvine flipped his phone shut and sighed, making his way up to the cockpit where the two girls were. When the automated doors opened he found Selphie at the pilot seat; Ellone was right behind, her chair reclined and she was buckled up. She softly snored; Irvine only smiled. Good - she was resting.

Selphie turned in her seat. "What'd he say?"

Irvine sat next to her, on the other pilot seat and buckled up. "Call for backup from Balamb Garden, then check out the labs. Squall said if Odine's there, he needs to be… well, 'interrogated'." The sharpshooter shrugged and huffed. "But if Odine isn't there, Squall said we'd come back for him."

Selphie pressed a button on the panel and set it to speakerphone regardless of a headset being present on the dashboard. On the touch-screen appeared a digital, speed-dial panel - she immediately pressed '1'. Since the Ragnarok 01 was a present from President Laguna Loire to Balamb for its invaluable participation and help in the Ultimecia encounter and Selphie and Irvine were the pilots assigned by Cid to take care of the ship, Selphie figured the first three numbers should correlate with the Gardens of the world. The girl shuffled forward on her seat and waited for the background music for Balamb to end, humming along quietly.

_"Balamb Garden."_

"Hey! Nida!" Selphie beamed. "Is Quistis there, or the Headmaster?"

_"Instructor Trepe is busy with the classrooms upstairs, but I could connect you to the Headmaster. Better yet… alright, what's going on?"_

Selphie rubbed her hands together nervously, but tried to retain a calm voice. "Commander Leonhart's asking that we have back-up over here in Esthar. I suppose it's for emergency measures. Nothing serious happened, trust us! It just happens to be his orders."

"He's at the Estharian Imperial Fleet's barracks with President Loire, discussing matters concerning the attack," Irvine added, leaning forward so Nida could hear him.

_"… He wouldn't be sending back-up unless something serious DID happen… "_

"Okay, well… see, Ellone appeared in our ship suddenly. And Squall's asking for back-up for us because he told us to go and check out the labs and interrogate Doctor Odine. It's a long story. Anyway, yeah, he's asking that we have back-up over here, just in case something would happen. You know how important Ellone is to people, especially President Loire."

_"Miss Ellone is there?… How?"_

"That's what we need to find out," Irvine said. "This is why we need backup. You know how Esthar is."

_"Right. I'll inform the headmaster right away, and Xu as well. I'll also go get Almasy and Trepe to help. Is that fine?"_

Selphie was uneasy. "Eh… Seifer-"

"That's fine, Nida. Bossman ordered it, so it just has to be followed. No questions asked. Bring in some cadets, don't forget."

Selphie blinked at Irvine and muttered. "The hell, Irvy… ? You want Seifer around?" She frowned.

Irvine simply shrugged. "Orders are orders, Selph. We need what we can; we do what we're told."

Selphie sighed and shook her head. She couldn't do anything - after all, it was Irvine and Squall that discussed.

* * *

… She grinned.

_"… Sleep."_

Bodies, both of human or Shumi descent, fell to the floor, their eyes hazy. The figure of a woman stood near the panels, a satisfied chuckle rumbling from her throat. The buzz of the machine probes as they zapped energy into a single stone, extracting the gradually-fainting glow the stone gave. The stone was about to break, she could tell, and as her mouth twisted into a wolf's grin, she sat on the once-occupied swivel chair at the panel and watched the bodies on the floor. She chuckled, and ran her hands over the maroon coat that covered her figure, flipping her long, almost silver-white high ponytail beyond her shoulder. One, cavalier-booted leg crossed over the other.

Swiveling to the wide windows, she bashed buttons on the panels to shut off the probes that were busily extracting from the stone. The system shut down, a buzzing sound emanating. Soft crackles of electricity sparked through the panels. The woman drew her sword and broke the glass, and with a smirk she delicately impaled one of the cracks of the stone with the tip of her sword. Pulling her sword back to her, she stared at the tip-skewered stone intently.

"Ah … and yet again I deserve my reward," she said smugly, "or do I get more than what I usually do, now?"

"_Not yet. There is much to do. We have no time to waste either. Time demands everything all in one day."_

She groaned in complaint as she adjusted her left earpiece, and her fiery stark was once again flickered alive. "I expect a big reward this time."

"_And you deserve every ounce of it," _the voice said, a soft yet commanding tone emanating. _"Not to worry. By the time you arrive you shall have it indeed."_

"Good," the woman replied, "Just as I want it. Now what's the next task?"

"_Find the Matriarch; take her as hostage. Return her here. They would gladly surrender or… soften… to our demands."_

There were codes in her line of work. If there was Braille for the blind, there was Morse Code for those who sent telegrams, especially if two countries were communicating with each other. In this case she knew perfectly well who it was she was being asked to abduct. She knew it was going to be difficult - she was aware her target was naturally imbued with magic and had a certain 'history' regarding it, but the person on the other line believed in her so much. She wasn't one to let her boss down - whoever it may be. Although she was nervous about what she was asked to do she decided to comply. It was a job, after all - business was business. This was a long-planned idea, and they chose her to execute the job smoothly. She couldn't fail.

"Agreed," she responded, with a slight frown. "And if I get caught?"

_"You will _not_ be caught. You're talented for this. Do whatever it takes."_ A chuckle rumbled from the earpiece. _"Now go and get to business. I expect nothing less." _And with that, the line was disconnected.

She shook her head and sighed, scowling. She snatched the stone away from the tip of her sword and observed it quietly. It was a key factor in her work, and she smiled as she did the job as quick as she was known for. The woman grinned again and gave the gem a quick kiss before pocketing it.

But she swore she heard some sort of tin cup from beyond a door of the room. Looking behind her shoulder and at the door, she waited for whatever it was to come out of there.

… Nothing.

"Hm."

The woman then watched the bodies one last time before she stepped out of the laboratories and dashed against the speed of light, disappearing as suddenly as she came in.


	12. CH 10 : Orders

**/ 1 0 : o r d e r s /**

"… Well now, he probably thought he'd slink through."

She chuckled to herself as she sat at her desk, one leg crossed over the other. A press of a button and a touch of the screen, she proceeded to the next student. She had seen so many cases where students copied essays from each other and it was too obvious, no matter how many revised words were found - students were impeccably creative nowadays.

She pushed up her glasses and tapped her pen against the sheet of paper next to her right arm, as her left was busily pressing buttons here and there and she read words, assessing students' home works. Quistis Trepe sighed, watching the intercom on her desk. The light wasn't flashing. If it flashed it meant she was needed. And so far, she was assigned to take over Garden and yet she wasn't needed. A frown marked her face as she realized she was… meant to be on standby, until Squall gave her orders? She wasn't needed after all. The Intelligence Division and the Research Department could take care of themselves pretty well.

Quistis pondered on Seifer's offer to help her with the paperwork. She wondered how he would be dealing with students that did not meet the expected standards of a student, considering how he didn't make SeeD and he wasn't much of an achiever. She chuckled at the idea, shaking her head. Just then, her intercom beeped. Quickly, she pressed it to set it to speakerphone.

"Instructor Trepe here."

"_Quistis?"_

She smiled. "Xu! How's it going?"

"_We have orders," _she said, _"from Squall. He's apparently discussed something with Irvine, and Irvine contacted Nida. Squall's asking for some back-up for Irvine and Selphie. Can you and Seifer get on it?"_

Quistis blinked. "Back-up... What's going on now?"

"_Ellone is apparently in the Ragnarok 01."_

The instructor's eyes widened. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, Xu continued.

"_I can't explain now, Irvine and Selphie know more about it. You and Seifer have to get SeeDs to Esthar right now. And by Squall's orders, which I've been just given now, I'll go and contact the Esthar Airstation if they can send you a ship at Fisherman's Horizon, so make a stopover there."_

Quistis had no time to ask whether Xu meant _White_ SeeDs or just Balamb Garden's SeeDs. She knew for a fact that the White SeeDs had an encounter with the Esthar Imperial Fleet, and came to the conclusion she didn't want to risk them anymore. Edea would be much more upset if Quistis asked for the White SeeDs…

"Alright, I'll get on it," she replied. "What about you?"

"_I'll be around. If you guys pick up any more information, contact me immediately. I'll see if I can make a run for the Presidential Palace. Hopefully his meeting with the Imperial Fleet is fruitful, so... yeah. Anyway, I'll see if I can get more information from him; I'll radio you guys when I do. Make it quick, Quistis, we don't have much time."_

"Right. Talk to you soon, Xu."

Quistis cut the connection and with a press of a button she shut down the terminal she was analyzing. Slipping her phone out of her pocket she stood, speed-dialing Seifer. Quistis felt a churn in her stomach - something she usually felt when she was nervous, or had a bad impression of things.

* * *

… Seifer Almasy busily rounded the circular corridor of the first level, waiting for Fujin and Raijin to come around. He sighed ruefully, almost hopelessly, when he wondered where his two best buddies probably were. Fujin and Raijin, he was aware, were usually hanging out at the Balamb docks, but on this particular day they were expected to be doing rounds around Garden.

And his phone rang.

As quickly as he could, he slipped his phone out and looked at the blinking screen. "Quistis…" He pushed the button and answered. "Yeah?"

"Seifer. Xu just called. We have an emergency," Quistis said, finishing with a sigh. "We're being called upon by the forces of nature apparently."

"What's wrong?"

"Squall has orders… we'll need to be with SeeDs this time."

"Huh…" Seifer's brow rose. "…We're going to fight?"

"No, no. Squall's asking for some back-up for Irvine and Selphie. Go and get some SeeDs with you; remember, NOT the White SeeDs. Edea will be upset. Anyway, I'll be with Nida at the cockpit. Assemble as soon as you can. A stopover will be made at Fisherman's Horizon for dispatching; Xu said Squall asked her to contact Esthar and ask for a ship to send to us. Got it?"

"Roger that, Miss Trepe." Seifer paused. He grinned, and then chuckled to himself. Just before Quistis could hang up, she noticed.

"…Any problem?"

"And you say you have no leadership capabilities…" Seifer smiled.

"Well…" Quistis started, "…I'm trying. And besides, Squall needs us."

"You're doing a good job. Anyway, I'll get on it. See you in a few." Seifer quit the call and sprinted for the elevator, making his way to the quad - the usual place for SeeDs to hang out.

Seifer descended each short set of steps quickly, his mind set on doing his work. He grinned to himself - this was a time to prove he was worth something, he thought. And who better than to help guide him, than Instructor Trepe? The grin turned into a sincere smile to himself, and he felt his blood pound in his veins. He was excited, he admitted to himself, but there was something dangerous about the upcoming days, he felt. He tried to calm himself down.

A particular blonde and a girl wearing blue caught his eye. "Dincht! Heartilly!"

The two turned, just as they were engaging in a good round of conversation with the students at the stage. Rinoa, even from afar, greeted Seifer with a warm smile and a short wave of her hand. Seifer approached them.

"We have orders," Seifer noted, "Immediate orders."

Rinoa blinked. "From Squall?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Squall is requesting some back-up for Selphie and Irvine. I don't know the exact nature of the situation, but since this seems to be quite a demand, I suggest we just get on it."

"Where's Selphie and Irvine, then?" Rinoa asked.

"On the Ragnarok 05, apparently."

"...In Esthar?"

Seifer nodded once. "We'll stop at Fisherman's Horizon. A ship will be provided for us."

Zell nodded. "Right. Well, we can try and round up at least twenty SeeDs. How does that sound?"

"Make it thirty."

"_Thirty?_ But-"

"Rinoa."

"…Right… my boyfriend is my boss." Rinoa frowned.

Zell laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't stress it. I'm here to help you." He glared at Seifer. "And so is he."

Seifer smirked. "Right I am. Anyway… get on it. Just prepare the SeeDs, and head on to the lobby. Assemble them there. I'll be in the cockpit if you need me. I'm meeting with Quistis." With no further ado, he turned on his heel and decided to leave the quad.

"No problem…" Zell said, pursing his lips.

"Great. Now how do we round up thirty SeeDs. And _why_ thirty? Isn't it a bit too much?"

"Well. It's Selphie and Irvine, and we don't know what's up ahead, but it sounds urgent. Let's just get on it. Let's go!"

As Zell sprinted on ahead, Rinoa followed. "Hey, wait up!" She huffed as a scowl marked her gentle face, and gazed at Seifer one last time before he disappeared into the hallway. Zell paused for a moment in his steps to wait for her, and when the two were side by side, they began walking together. "I wonder what went wrong?" she asked. "...Selphie and Irvine... needing back-up..."

"Seems really serious, Seifer was really urgent." Zell walked a bit more quickly now, paving the way to the P.A. system, a little room where a security guard usually kept watch. "Do you think it's something to do with the attack?"

Rinoa had heard about it. She tried to consider it in her mind, but what the hell did Selphie and Irvine do? She started to become worried for her two friends. "...It could be. Squall's in Esthar, right? Maybe he went to see his father to try and talk it over with him."

"Hmm." Zell nodded. "It could be. Bonding time for them both."

"Over attacks." Rinoa frowned. The former resistance 'princess' became worried for Squall. As she glanced at Squall's ring on her finger, she fidgeted with it quietly.

In a few minutes' time, they arrived at the P.A. booth. Zell took a deep breath, and making a fist with one hand, he softly pounded his knuckles against his other palm. "Okay. Here it goes."

Rinoa stood outside, waiting and watching Zell as he went in and conversed with the security guard. After being given the confirmation, Zell turned on the microphone and tapped on it once to test it. She grinned as she watched him.

"Alright," Zell began to speak, eyeing Rinoa, "This is Zell Dincht, and here with me is the commander's lovely princess, Rinoa Heartilly." He smirked. Rinoa only rolled her eyes at him. "...Alright, no jokes. There's an emergency right now; we need thirty SeeDs to assemble in the main lobby A.S.A.P. This is by the request of Commander Leonhart. We've been informed that two of our officers need backup. I repeat, THIRTY senior SeeD cadets ready for this. Three-zero. NOT one-three! We're asking for THIRTY. We need you A.S.A.P; assemble in the lobby immediately!"

* * *

In the silence of this flower field, one can only hear the gentle wind wafting through, the rustle of leaves against each other, and the sounds of distant waves crashing.

Edea Kramer, kneeling among the flowers, basking in their soft colors, pondered on the quiet life she now claimed. She had asked Cid to join her, but changed her mind when she realized that he needed to be in Balamb Garden - he was still headmaster, after all, even if Squall was commander. Students still needed him.

… Nothing. Just the wind.

_-Shuffle.-_

Edea felt an innate twitch when she heard the minute sound. Immediately she stood, focusing on her reverie… but half of her heart alerted.

_-Shuffle.-_

Now a presence stood behind.

"…What are you doing here?"

"My job."

A steady hand gripped her reverse-edged sword, ready to strike.

The woman opened her eyes in the midst of her meditation, and intimately felt the wind. "Don't test a sorceress. Haven't you learned? The last encounter with Adel should have left you wiser-"

"Aren't your powers gone, now? You were a sorceress _only_ when that bitch took over your body. Now you're powerless. It's easy for me."

"…Try."

With a grunt, she surged on forward, in a flash as if a star had just flickered in the dark sky. Quick as she was, Edea, with one hand, cast Protect over herself as the other summoned Fira at her attacker. However, apparently, the assassin seemed to be immune to her attack. A wolf's grin crossed her attacker's face as she teleported, in a dash, to another spot in the field of flowers. Edea chuckled as she left her there, standing, and quietly cast Dispel on her. The spell, however, had no effect - it seemed as if the immunity to fire was caused by her weapon; it absorbed the attack.

"What is your name?"

The assassin, finding the act as childish nonsense, laughed. "I'm not falling for your tricks. That's just not my style."

Edea narrowed her eyes. "That wasn't my intention, child. But I would like to know who sent you, exactly."

"I honor his privacy."

Edea's hand raised, and she summoned a spectacle of multiple icicles suspended in the air, ready to be thrown at her opponent. The same thing she did to Squall. "Use your talent wisely."

"Recognition."

"As what? The world's most talented assassin?" Edea chuckled. "Useless. Everything fades away." She smirked. "Even your reputation."

For once, the assassin's face softened. She looked into Edea's golden eyes and tried to find out if she was being hypnotized, or she was simply telling the truth.

"I would gladly spare you, but tell me who sent you. Your sender is all I need to know. All else, I will diminish."

In a sudden blur, multiple men donned in black suits and masks landed around them. The assassin smirked. "Can you?"

"Matron!"

Edea's attention was caught as White SeeDs emerged from the orphanage and ran to the field of flowers, siding with her. She looked at one of the officers who stood next to her, white knives at the ready. The sorceress eyed the assassin and her minions. "…You are outnumbered."

"Are we? Hn." She snickered. "You and your pathetic lowlife officers."

In a flash, she was lost in a blur and reappeared right behind Edea; at the same time, those in black did the same with each one of the White SeeDs. The assassin held her blade against Edea's neck, holding her in a bear-like grip with one of her arms as a knee hit Edea's shin to render her slightly weaker, giving the assassin the advantage of grasping her tighter.

"No one follows! She's ours!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace where the world will _never_ hear of you."

Edea's eyes flickered with fear. "Tell Garden immedia-"

"MATRON!"


	13. CH 11 : Suspicion

**/ 1 1 : s u s p i c i o n /**

After sending Xu a text message right after his conversation with Irvine, Squall slipped his phone back into his pocket and followed into the living room, where his father and the general were. He suddenly felt his protective instinct arise; the look on the general's face didn't calm him. He was suspicious of the general - the intensity of the general's physical appearance whispered things into his ear that he tried to ignore, but he couldn't help thinking about them.

He sat down next to his father. "Sorry about that," Squall noted. "I had to attend to a call."

"It's alright." Laguna smiled. "General Proserpina and I were just talking about how things have been. Not much."

Castor smiled. "I'm really honored to have you both here in the hall, should you know."

Squall managed a very short-timed smile. "We're just normal people when the lights go dim."

"Ah, yes, but the glory you have achieved is blinding sometimes, yes?" The general smirked. "I'm sure there are times where you ponder and realize that you want to do so much more than just… command a garden." He chuckled.

Squall eyed him. "It's what's been given to me. I take it as a blessing."

General Proserpina's eyes locked onto him, as if he was prey. He sensed Squall's aura about him, but didn't dwell. "So. Let's proceed with our main topic, shall we?" The general poured whiskey into the glasses, leaning back against his armchair. He offered the glasses, sliding them across the coffee table's surface and over to them. He eyed the two who sat across him, on the lush sofa made of gold and wood. "Let's talk as leaders do."

Squall snorted at the idea. Again, he pondered, how the _hell_ was he a leader?

Laguna kept eye contact with him. "The recent attack. Commander Leonhart here has gained footage, proof that it was Esthar that attacked first, and _not_ Balamb." Laguna took his glass graciously and drank.

Castor Proserpina raised a silver eyebrow. "And where is this footage?" He shifted in his seat, eyes fixed on the president.

Squall looked at his father briefly, and then at the general. _"I_ have it." He slipped it out of his pocket and set it on the coffee table in front of them. He pushed a button on the contraption and once again the hologram showed up. "Centra. Estharians against White SeeDs. Considering how nations have signed treaties, how was this possible? Surely someone amongst your kin is a traitor."

Castor leaned forward, observing the footage. And then his eyes lifted, and he gazed at Squall. "Every nation has a traitor. But considering how well things have been going, I cannot begin to think of anyone who would have the guts to do this." He looked at the video again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "And I think it is simply absurd that anyone would cause this proliferation; treaties have already been signed and agreed upon. I agree with you, Commander." He sipped from his whiskey.

"The main fact is, our headmaster's wife is a contributor to our SeeDs. And since the White SeeDs are _still_ SeeDs, they are Balamb's. So now, even if we did not ask for it, apparently we are now financially being held responsible, and for any of these damages and losses of men we do not have enough funds to pay and take hold of this. And it is completely unfair that we have been attacked. Have we done something against the country?-"

Laguna rested a gentle palm on his son's knee quietly, as if telepathically telling him to calm down. Squall looked at him.

Castor chuckled. "Commander. You are too uptight. Please. This is why I offered some whiskey-"

Squall ignored it. "Nevertheless, this footage completely proves that Esthar started the sneak attack. If we are talking about traitors, I believe President Loire - he is NOT a traitor." He finished his whiskey in one swig. Castor offered to pour him some more, but Squall raised a hand.

Castor's eyes narrowed. "Then who do you imply is a traitor?" His brow rose again. "I simply cannot think of anyone." He sipped from his whiskey. Laguna and Squall did the same. "I suggest that instead of assuming, we can investigate, if you'd like. I would be happy to offer my services."

"I've asked White SeeDs to check the battlefield, including forensic experts. I haven't received any updates yet as of the last hour, but the last we've heard was that it's confirmed Esthar started the attack."

"I can ask some of my men to check again." Castor nodded. "Commander, this is a new age for peace. I sense a certain wariness from you about me, but I would like you to know that I am always ready to lend a helping hand." He eyed Laguna. "…Same goes for you, Your Excellency."

"Well." Laguna cleared his throat. "Thank you, general. We appreciate it."

Squall looked at his father, and found that there seemed to be something underneath the surface of things nowadays. If Laguna was the traitor - and he hoped not - then the treaty was only something to put up a very convincing façade. If the general was the traitor… he wouldn't be surprised. But it would seem goddamn pathetic.

Squall stood, Laguna following. "Please have them sent immediately. We will follow-up as soon as possible."

"You have my word." Castor set his glass aside and offered his hand for a shake. "It was nice dealing with you today, Commander, Your Excellency." Squall reciprocated the gesture, and when Laguna shook his hand, the general seemed to tighten his grip. "I look forward to more cooperative work."

Laguna gave a small smile. "Absolutely. We shall see." He let go, and giving a short bow, he walked away with Squall.

* * *

Delta laughed heartily as she walked with Pacha along the strip, having just finished eating at a restaurant. The two stopped at a stall that made and sold sundaes, three employees behind the stall working. They fell in line. The spelunker huffed once, in the middle of waiting for her turn.

"Something wrong?"

"It's been cold here lately." Delta shivered slightly, folding her arms quite tightly against herself. "The changes in the weather are astounding. Or maybe it's because I just haven't been around for so long."

Pacha chuckled. "It's the salt flats. Cold air rising from the crystals." He nodded. "You _know_ how different it is here in Esthar; the tectonic structure, all that. The geographical location of the country also changes everything; the upper half is above the equator.

"Right."

Delta couldn't talk; her voice was shaking from the chill. She looked at the rest ahead of her in the line - a mix of Shumi descent, and Estharian natives, as well as humans dressed in long outfits like everyone else. She pondered on the Shumi, most especially, for being naturally heavy-built and able to resist the cold. But there was something about everything lately that seemed… peculiar.

She observed everyone. They all seemed happy, but the aura of the city seemed deceiving. Changing the topic in her mind, she spoke out regardless of her shaky voice. "I envy your kin, Pacha," she noted. "You're able to adapt to any kind of weather."

He smiled and put a long-sleeved, thick fabric-ed arm around her to warm her up. Delta more tightly wrapped the sleeve around her and returned the smile.

"Thank you."

Their turn came. The vendor was a local Estharian, and he beamed as he asked for their order. As the two answered, they stepped aside to give way to the next one. The vendor gave their sundaes, and off they went to continue walking. Delta glanced at her watch. "Ah, Pacha!" She blinked, eating the spoonful of ice cream she just gathered into her mouth. "We have to get back to the labs. Break time's over for you."

"Oh, right!... Bugger, I think we're twenty minutes late. Boss is going to splice me."

Delta smiled. "Let's go, you might get scolded for this." As she laughed and proceeded to walk quickly with her Shumi friend, she finished her sundae. The two took some more lifts and rented a car to drive all the way for the laboratories, some few miles away from the main city.

…As the car sped through the highways leading to Esthar's open soil, Pacha stared out the window of the vehicle. The orange skies always made him smile. He had always wanted to ask one thing about her life, even if he was content that she seemed to be doing well.

"…Your father…"

Delta, just about to speak, decided to keep quiet instead as she intently fixed her eyes on the road ahead. "…What about him?"

Pacha continued, "Do you miss him?…"

For once in her life, Delta felt a surge of memories zoom through her mind. "…A little." She frowned. "I've… chosen not to dwell on him any longer."

"…Just a little? But he's still your father."

"Some things are meant to be tossed aside." Delta nodded. "I miss him, but only a little, and only because I miss how we used to be."

"You were very close, I remember… he exerted much effort into supporting you and your causes." The Shumi smiled at her. "He loved that you were entering the military. He liked that you had a sense of direction."

"And he wasn't around when I needed him most. He left me and my mother." Delta sounded flat. "…He gave us what we wanted, but he lacked in giving us guidance. He was always leaving, doing this, doing that… and we found out he was seeing someone else, apparently. And then he found out my mother died, and that you took care of me. Word got to him, but he didn't seem to care. I don't see how I should reciprocate."

Pacha always thought of himself as a father figure to the spelunker, but he never really knew what she thought of him. He looked at her. "Do I remind you of him?" he asked.

Delta caught her breath and careful not to bring the vehicle to a stop, slowed down. She pondered on the thought. Pacha had always been there for her, so why not? He took care of her, practically raised her with his own hands when she needed a parent the most. She smiled at him. "You do, but a much better version."

Pacha chuckled. "You think so?"

"Oh, yes you are." Delta grinned. "A kinder version of him." She stopped the car in front of the laboratories, eventually, and turned off the engine. Just then, Pacha finished his sundae. "…I can't say he wasn't kind, but… he just wasn't there during the year I needed him most… and that's what sucks about it. I still mull over it, mind you." She pressed the button on the car's key to open the door. Immediately Pacha and she left the car, and Delta stood by the laboratory's doors to wait for him to enter first.

"There is no harm in crying over what still hurt you in the past, especially if you've tried hard - and still try hard - to get better each day and yet it feels wrong." Pacha smiled and shook his head. "It's normal to feel. It's human." He took her face gently in his hands and nodded. "You deserve the life you have now. You worked hard for it." He turned after a while to let her go, and opened the doors to enter first.

But the initial sight shocked him; he was rendered stiff at the sight.

Delta's eyes widened as she saw every scientist, every single one she saw earlier, lying on the floor prostate. She immediately rushed to each one, dashing right past her Shumi friend, and checked for a pulse. "What the hell happened here? Hey! Wake up! Please!" She shook, patted, tried everything to wake them up, but they wouldn't rise from their positions. She then leaned down to listen to their breathing; they were still alive. "They're asleep…" Delta looked up at Pacha. "…Someone must have entered he-"

Pacha was focused on the broken window to the side. "The stone… the stone is gone!"

Delta darted her eyes to the panels. She rose and without any further ado looked at the sight. The entire workspace was broken; her head now hung low, and she wanted to curse, but she tried to be calm. Delta began pondering who could have stolen it.

… Only one person crossed her mind.

Pacha cleared his throat and approached her, laying hands on her shoulders. "…Delta…"

No words could describe the disappointment and rage building up inside her.


	14. CH 12 : Worry

**/ 1 2 : w o r r y /**

… Quistis Trepe strode through the doors, entering the cockpit. With a determined scowl, she gave Nida a wave and stood on the platform where the navigation controls of Garden itself were found. She peered through the windows for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Fisherman's Horizon."

"Hm?"

"Xu said we need to get to Esthar, and Squall ordered that we make a stopover for us at Fisherman's Horizon. She said she'll ask for a ship to fetch us from there." Quistis nodded. "…Nida. I'm frightened."

Nida quietly took in her soft venting. "I know how it feels. It's how I first felt when I was assigned to be Garden's pilot," he chuckled. "Over time, you get used to it. You find a little power for yourself… a little mercy for everyone, and it feels good to be able to serve." Nida looked up at her and smiled. "You're doing great, Quistis. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I know… but…" The instructor paused, wanting to continue further, but an array of opinions she'd heard before riddled her mind again. Quistis found herself mulling quietly, again, and she leaned against the platform's gold railing, folding her arms. "…I guess it's what you do when people expect so much from you."

"Squall… you know him. Whatever you give, he'll take - whether it lacks a certain something or it's too much, he'll make do with what's given." Nida nodded. "Everyone too. Whatever you've done, they've never picked at you for it, right? Everyone cares about you, Quistis. And whatever you decide to do, decide to be… we'll respect. And you deserve every ounce of respect because you've rightfully earned it. You worked hard for it."

She'd never heard such things from the quiet pilot before, but Quistis' lips tugged into a soft smile as she heard his encouragement. She lay a hand on his shoulder, and her blue eyes lit up. "Thank you, Nida. I really needed that."

Suddenly a muffled tapping was heard on the speakers. Quistis blinked. Then a soft cough, and a voice began to speak.

_"Alright. This is Zell Dincht, and here with me is the commander's lovely princess, Rinoa Heartilly."_

Nida chuckled as Quistis blinked at the announcement start.

_"…Alright, no jokes. There's an emergency right now; we need thirty SeeDs to assemble in the main lobby A.S.A.P. This is by the request of Commander Leonhart. We've been informed that two of our officers need backup. I repeat, THIRTY senior SeeD cadets ready for this. Three-zero. Not one-three! THIRTY. We need you A.S.A.P; assemble in the lobby immediately!"_

Quistis chuckled as she nodded at the announcement. "He's getting better," she told Nida. "He suits the job."

Nida, busily steering, smiled at Quistis' remark. "Isn't he working with the commander's girlfriend?"

The instructor nodded. "He and Rinoa are in charge of training cadets, also helping out Doctor Kadowaki when they can or when they're needed," she remarked. "I think it was a good move for Squall to do that." Quistis pondered on Rinoa's presence. "…We need Rinoa. She's an asset to Garden's stability."

"The daughter of General Caraway."

"This means, if ever we need the help of a Galbadian… we can count on her." Quistis smiled, peering out into the distance. "And it doesn't matter whether she's in bad terms with her father. Garden needs a strong ally. Not to mention, Rinoa's history of being a sorceress can help us significantly-"

-And there it was, right before them, beyond the glass.

Nida and Quistis stared wide-eyed. Nida pulled back, initiating the Garden to stop as he saw the sight before him and Quistis, right when they were making a turn as they saw the famous bridge that connected the east and west together.

Past the bridge itself, the distance seemed to sway - electricity was somewhat surging through the air, crackling. Something seemed to disappear. Appeared. Disappeared again. Quistis immediately recalled this phenomenon - it was what it was like for her and Squall and the rest when they were going to Esthar, passing through the Salt Flats, after they defeated an Abaddon. She remembered that Squall passed his hand through the air and there seemed to be a barrier, but it swallowed his hand and it gave a certain effect, releasing crackling sounds. The thin air in the Salt Flats that day actually became visible, and when Squall figured it out, the barrier turned off, revealing the whole of Esthar.

Quistis and Nida, and the rest of the crew looked closer: that certain 'crackling' now, sight-wise, revealed one ship crossing to the sea and to the Galbadian continent. The two at the cockpit realized that the ships looked intricately, mysteriously foreign.

"What… where are THOSE from?"

"I don't know," Quistis replied, "but they look neither Estharian, nor Galbadian." She narrowed her eyes, watching as the ships seemed to submerge into the water. She tried her hardest to make sure what this fleet of ships was doing, because the sight of the air seemingly crackling and was a fata morgana made her dizzy. "…They look like our own fleet…" she said, blinking with her eyes wide. "Like our water vessels. But ours isn't blue. Theirs is ochre… deep olive. Dollet, perhaps?"

Nida nodded. "Shall we alert the Headmaster? Just for safety. Squall isn't here…"

Quistis looked at him and nodded. "I'm glad you said that," she said with a sigh, "suddenly I feel pressured. I'll go up and tell him. I think you should head on over to F.H.; we'll discuss this… phenomenon… later. We can't keep Selphie and Irvine waiting. Xu says she'll ask Esthar Airstation to send a ship for the dispatching."

"Alright. …Quistis?"

"Hm?"

"Take care."

Quistis gave him a smile. "Sure."

And with that, Nida nodded as she walked away, her heart pounding with anticipation.

* * *

Selphie sighed, watching Ellone as she slept on the now-reclined passenger seat.

"She teleported."

Irvine looked up at her, his hat showing his eyes once more.

"She's NEVER teleported before," Selphie said, shaking her head. "And I think she meant that Doctor Odine made a teleporting machine, or something. It's just… weird. Why would he make that? I mean, he's already made that bangle that seals a sorceress' powers, and it caused problems. Now, this…"

"Squall sounded really worried I guess… let's just take what's given to us, huh?" Irvine approached Selphie, looking Ellone over. She seemed… pale. Irvine began to wonder if Ellone was alright, health-wise. "…I don't think she's alright, though."

Selphie looked up at Irvine and blinked. "What do you mean? She looks okay…" Selphie looked at Squall's big sister again, and noticed that her lips were chapping. "…Well, she looks pale, but just for a bit…"

"When she wakes up, we'll have to bring her to Doctor Kadowaki." Irvine nodded. "Speaking of…" He then approached the cockpit's control panel and began to contact Garden. They picked up after a few moments.

_"Balamb Garden, Nida answering-"_

"Heya, Nida!" Irvine beamed. "I was wondering if we have our back-up."

_"Good timing. We just heard Zell speak through the P.A. system; the crew's monitoring. They say a crowd seems to be gathering downstairs." _

Irvine smiled.

_"Hold on for a minute, let me check what's going on."_

The sharpshooter looked back at Selphie, who brushed a lock of hair away from Ellone's face. He felt a sort of… uneasiness inside that he couldn't describe, and he sincerely hoped Ellone wasn't going to wake up and strangle Selphie. Or better yet, peel off her skin and reveal that she was an alien!

Shaking his head, he waited for Nida instead.

_"Right. Mister Kinneas, you now have your back-up," _Nida said. Irvine gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. I'm starting to feel uneasy about something here."

_"I'm currently directing Garden to Fisherman's Horizon for the meeting point, so there's nothing to worry about. Quistis said that Xu will contact Esthar Airstation and have a ship sent."_

"Yeah, Squall's already told us that. Thanks, Nida!" As Irvine cut off the connection, he went over to Selphie. "…You want to look after Ellone for a while?"

Selphie nodded. "Yeah… I'm kinda worried about her." Reaching over, she fastened Ellone's seatbelt a little loosely, so she could turn in her sleep. She reclined Ellone's seat a little more to make her feel more comfortable, and reached over to a seat behind them to grab the pillow there, settling it into a snug crevice beside Ellone's body. And Ellone, feeling the object, turned on her side to embrace the pillow comfortably.

Irvine nodded. "Alright. I'll pilot this baby first," he noted, "…but keep your guard up."

Selphie locked eyes with her boyfriend, seeing a hint of fear.

* * *

… Seifer Almasy, a clipboard in hand, yelled out students' last names. He frowned to himself, as softly as he could, trying to keep his stern image in tact. He didn't want to show the students that he was bothered by the fact that he was checking attendance - something that wasn't in his natural field, but something that Fujin and Raijin were used to. Then again, he was part of the Disciplinary Committee, wasn't he? He was supposed to feel good about this - after all, he liked putting people on the "list", liked the power that came with condemning people to the prefects or even to the headmaster.

_**"Attention, everyone. Garden is now heading to Fisherman's Horizon. The thirty SeeDs that have volunteered for Commander Leonhart's request for Miss Tilmitt and Mister Kinneas as back-up, please standby in the lobby. Fisherman's Horizon is our meeting point with Miss Tilmitt and Mister Kinneas**_…_**"**_

As the announcement repeated, Seifer heard a few snickers from the SeeDs that he passed by as he checked their attendance. Some chuckles, some giggles, some intimidating scowls. But Seifer was 6 feet tall - taller than the average in Garden, and he used that to his advantage.

"Somethin' wrong, kid?"

Seifer smiled to himself as he checked another name in his list. Footsteps came up from behind him. Two people.

"Ya know, if you're gonna keep doin' that to authority, you're gonna get in trouble. Might as well just stop snickerin' and get on with your orders, hm?"

From behind Seifer, a woman wearing blue long sleeves and with silver hair stepped up to a male SeeD. "You don't want to be kicked out of Garden, do you? Heard you were a bright student… but not so bright, apparently. Want your scholarship to be taken away, _punk?"_

He chuckled. "You know, everyone's so used to you three picking on SeeDs… and you guys aren't even SeeDs. You three really have the nerve to act like some bitch-ass punks."

Raijin growled. "Oi, I talked NICELY to you, ya know! And Seifer was just checking his attendance! What'sa matter wit' you?"

"Very smart, boy," Fujin responded sarcastically, "but I think you're retarded. We're in the disciplinary committee, _still_, AND Seifer is a high-ranking officer in SeeD. You must've forgotten the commander's previous announcements - he's been given a second chance."

"Yeah and he'll screw it up again."

Immediately, Fujin's fist came flying square into his face, and the male SeeD went stumbling backwards.

"Pick on someone your own size next time, maggot."

Some "Oh!" and "Ah!" came from the crowd and Seifer shook his head, taking Fujin away by the arm. The male SeeD cadet's nose bled, and even a handkerchief couldn't calm him.

"What did I tell you about authority, hm?" Seifer narrowed his eyes. "We've been given this opportunity to clear our history up, and you screw it up like this? You _know_ the Faculty is watching!"

"Sure." Fujin jerked her hand away, growling quietly at him, "A minor setback, Seifer. I think it's about time we placed our names on the ranks again."

Seifer snorted.

"Look, you may have not noticed, but you've lost your fire ever since you were assigned to the Research Department. You've become a coward, ashamed, and-"

"Oh, right, I have, haven't I? Just because I'm trying _not_ to screw up. I wish you talked to me about this privately first before imposing that I've become 'different'-" Seifer stopped himself before he could yell at her. He leaned close to her ear. "You just plucked a nerve, Fujin. Don't make me _break_ yours. We'll talk about this later."

Raijin came up to the two of them and gently took the clipboard from Seifer, and eyed the two as he walked away. With a smile, he then stood on a nearby bench and turned to the crowd of SeeDs. "Alright, listen up, guys! On behalf of Commander Leonhart, we wanna thank ya for bein' good volunteers. So like ya heard on the system, we have orders, ya know? Keep weapons at the ready, but don't draw them until a situation calls for it! Ya guys know the rules, so keep 'em in mind!" He looked at the guy who got punched in the face. "Some two people please escort him to the Infirmary?… Ya can't go on this mission, buddy, ya know?"

The guy got up, limping, but two rushed to his aid to help him walk out of the crowd.

Seifer folded his arms and turned to the SeeDs. "I will be escorting all of you to Fisherman's Horizon. We will wait there for Tilmitt and Kinneas; a Ragnarok will most likely be the airship sent to pick you up."

The SeeDs suddenly started whispering; in one corner of the crowd, Seifer could hear a small group talk about the recent attack - the Estharians' ambush onto the White SeeDs. Seifer frowned, knowing and recalling the details of the situation. Meanwhile, Fujin got up on the bench, standing beside Raijin.

"Please do not forget to stock up on healing magic, and support magic as well. You never know when you'll need them. Once you get to F.H., please buy items as well. A few will do, but use them wisely. Everyone have a seat while we wait for our arrival at F.H.!" Fujin nodded.

The students scattered around the lobby, sitting at benches and some even on the floor. Seifer paced the lobby, heels clicking on the marble flooring. Raijin was busy talking to some of the cadets, while Fujin sat on the bench, waiting for further announcements. In the stillness of the situation on his side, Seifer started to wonder how Selphie and Irvine were doing, and how Squall was doing - as was announced to the others, he was in Esthar for a meeting with President Loire. Seifer felt that Squall also met the head of the Estharian army, and quietly cleared his throat as he scowled, pondering on the idea.

If Squall had already met with the general, he thought, hopefully he wasn't going to encounter any sort of danger. The last thing Balamb needed was another broken pact with Esthar, after all.

Suddenly the disciplinary officer's phone beeped. Seifer took it out of his pocket and opened the text message:

_"Going to Headmaster Cid.  
__How's it going over there?  
__-Quistis."_

He stopped pacing, but Seifer had no time to spare to answer text messages, however. He clearly had his mindset on the dispatchment to Fisherman's Horizon. There were thirty SeeDs to look after, and his job was on the line, as well. It wasn't too hard to deny however that he was concerned too with the others that were busy: Irvine and Selphie on the Ragnarok 05, Quistis trying to get the command center in control, Rinoa and Zell trying to keep the SeeDs in line and the academy force running. And Headmaster Cid… Hyne knows what the old man was up to in the third floor.

Shaking his head, he flipped his phone shut once more and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"You alright?"

Seifer darted his gaze to Fujin, who approached him from behind. "Ah… Yeah, I'm alright." Seifer nodded. He knew how worried Fujin could get, and mustered a smile to show her. "I'm fine. Just got a text, is all."

"From the command center?"

Seifer shook his head. "Nothing to worry about. Just a chain message." He managed to smile.

Fujin only nodded.

"I CAN SEE IT NOW! HAH!"

A couple of cadets stood from their places on the lobby floor and immediately gussied up. Seifer blinked as Raijin clasped a set of knuckles into his other open palm, apparently excited and more than good to go.

"We're here, guys! Let's get this show on the road, ya know?"

"Not so fast," Seifer noted, and turned to the students. "Just for good measure, is everyone equipped? Junction yourselves properly, just in case anything comes up."

While everyone else was busy setting up themselves, Seifer approached Fujin. She raised a brow curiously, not understanding why he had a certain 'look' on his face that said certain things.

"Yes?"

"… I apologize for how I treated you earlier." His eyes focused, hoping she'd understand. "…It's just that I take this seriously; not so many students in Gardens get a second chance after failing SeeD."

"I know," she said. "It's fine." The petite smiled at him, waving it off. Seifer smiled in return, eyes noting the sincerity in her visible gray eye. "There's no need to worry. I shouldn't have done what I did earlier as well. I guess some days you just have to let the fire die."

"Hm." He watched all the SeeD cadets gathered together; most of them were friends, he knew. It felt like he had just been dispatched for that mission on Dollet, that day with Squad B - him, Squall, Zell… …

Fujin knew a million things were running through his head at the moment - typical Seifer, but for now she felt like she had thrown a knife at him. "Ah, don't listen to me. I'm just babbling, you see?-"

"No, you have a point," the former knight replied. "…I had the fire up for too long I didn't realize I was burning myself. If you know what I mean…"

"Of course I do."

Fujin strode over to stand beside him, folding her arms over her chest. She looked over her shoulder for a moment, only to see her brother Raijin looking out at the horizon. A few cadets walked past her and Seifer and asked for help from Raijin, and she could overhear some of them asking about important tips and tricks in terms of junctioning. She only smiled when she realized some of them were firsts in being dispatched.

"…You, me, Raijin… we've had that fire up for too long, at least ever since we were in the disciplinary committee. I remember that day - Headmaster Cid said we had potential. He said we should take advantage of it, but we misunderstood," she continued. She glanced up at Seifer and saw a small frown form across his lips. "We abused our little power… made the fire big."

"I'm scared," Seifer said bluntly, but calmly, "I'm scared of having to be the same person I was before. After I fought with Squall… that last time… I vowed to myself I'd never screw up ever again." He shook his head. "I just hope I won't this time."

Garden's notable chime sounded again.

_**"Attention, all students. We've now arrived at Fisherman's Horizon. SeeD cadets assigned for dispatchment, prepare to move out."**_

As the announcement was repeated and the chime sounded again in a descending manner, Fujin sighed. "Well. Here it goes. First time in a long time to be out on a little 'adventure', yeah?"

Seifer chuckled. Fujin smiled as she recalled the last time she heard his laugh.

"First time in a long time to feel the adrenaline," he replied. "Well… it's Fisherman's Horizon. But you never know when something nasty will come up." Seifer half-smiled. "These kids are ready. They remind me of what I went through, too."

She wanted to assure him everything was going to be alright, but what were the perfect words to say? Fujin knew exactly Seifer's fear of feeling buried under past mistakes. She'd had her share of screwing up, after all.

The former knight walked over to the cadets' group. "Alright, let's go," he called out calmly, making sure his voice was loud enough for the group of thirty to hear him, especially the ones at the back. "No straying. We need to keep focused on this little mission we have here. Don't want to disappoint Headmaster Cid now, do we?"

A bunch of them responded enthusiastically, "Yes!", while Seifer smiled at the idea of the group going away altogether. Although this wasn't a major mission like the SeeD exam or the assault at Lapin Beach like he had experienced, it was important nonetheless. But that didn't mean it didn't have to be fun. There was a time for everything, and Seifer reckoned that maybe while waiting for the Ragnarok, he could have a little time to spend with these kids.

As the group of thirty walked out with Seifer, Fujin and Raijin made sure no one left anything. The two watched, Fujin with the clipboard in her hand, as they all left.

"…Ya think Seifer's gonna do good?"

Fujin only nodded. "Mm, he can do it. I believe in him."

Raijin glanced at his sister, who, without anyone around them seeing, raised the eyepatch that covered her left eye. Raijin knew what his sister looked like, of course, without the eyepatch, and as she smiled he now saw how she felt through her gray eyes. "…Ya ever told him?"

Fujin shot a look at her brother, and for a minute wondered what he meant. And then she realized…

… She shook her head. "There's no need for that. It would only be a nuisance."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"Ya won't know what you're gonna get until ya pursue it, ya know?" He put an arm around her, walking to the east side of the rotunda. "…I say you tell him."

"Tch, no." Fujin frowned. "…Maybe some other time."

"Alright then," Raijin said beneath a sigh. "So. Wanna grab some burgers? I'm kinda hungry."

"I…-" She paused, then only nodded. "You can go on ahead. I'm going to the restroom."

"Okay."

Fujin decided to stride on ahead, making sure her walk didn't make her look like she was avoiding him. As she did, she slipped out her phone, and decided to send a text message.

_"_…_You won't screw up. Promise.  
__Take care of yourself.  
__I_

… … Pausing for a brief moment, she erased that last line - that one word she knew would only lead to something more - maybe some sort of disaster - and she edited it once more. 

_"_…_You won't screw up. Promise.  
__Take care of yourself. Good luck!  
__-Fujin."_

… And after the text had sent, she slipped on her infamous eyepatch over her eye again, and continued walking.


	15. CH 13 : Unrest

**/ 1 3 : u n r e s t /**

… Having cuffed hands was something she never imagined would happen to her.

As the assassin walked before her while they ascended the flight of stone stairs, two guards escorted her in silence, bayonets in hand. The sorceress followed as she eyed deteriorating marble and stone around her. The walls were almost only half of what they once were. Outside, skies were dim, and outside the land was barren. Almost dead. She recognized much of the ancient statues that stood in now-halfed alcoves; they were exactly like the ones in Odin's abode. Edea began to wonder if the assassin had bothered to teleport to only within Centra, when it felt as if they had time-warped, through the entire journey. Her brow rose as she pondered on the idea.

… … Wait.

She said _his_, did she not?… The assassin said that she honored '_his'_ privacy, she remembered. He?

The assassin busily solved all the puzzles needed to enter the assigned chamber within the ruined residence. Edea cleared her throat in silence, but she wanted to speak.

"We're almost there," the assassin noted, "…I suppose you should be glad I've brought you here alive."

The sorceress frowned. "Nevertheless I feel like a prisoner for something I'm not aware I've done. If you can tell me my fault, I'm sure we can set a proper compromise… a negotiation-"

"The world doesn't work that way anymore. You of all people should know. Your kind…"

Edea frowned.

"Hm. Oh, nevermind. In any case, you'll see," she chuckled. "In this web of cause of effect, everyone plays a part, _and_ pays a price."

With a quarter of the place renovated to look like new - or at least the important parts of it - soon enough, they stopped before a set of bronze double doors and with a satisfied sigh, the assassin smiled sweetly - mockingly - as she turned to face the sorceress and the two guards. As she folded her arms across her chest, she couldn't help but wonder about the prizes that awaited her accomplishment. Obviously, the sorceress was going to be imprisoned and used as bait for Balamb to succumb to her boss' wishes, and… what next?

She smiled instead. "Ready, princess?"

Edea snorted.

Grinning, she opened the double doors and strode in - the interior was far more complex and more intricate than what was outside.

Edea had heard about Odin's residence in the barren wastelands of Centra, but never had the chance to visit. She'd heard stories from tourists - usually, students from Balamb Garden itself who had the opportunity to go on a little cruise to visit various infamous sites around the world. She'd heard stories about tourists, too - both awful and complimentary - most of them saying they enjoyed it, and the other quarter of her heard opinions filled with stories of tourists lost in the Guardian Force's labyrinth.

Now, here she was - in his humble abode, standing before the titanic throne that sat there in front of her, made of marble and gold. The dim lighting of the room added to the glow of the candlelight against the gold on what seemed to be everything. Edea basked in the gloomy but somehow comfortable silence and resonance of the room as the group's footsteps echoed. The sorceress looked around in silent awe, wondering what Odin looked like in person - if he really was, quite literally, larger than life.

She frowned. "You're no different than Odin."

"You mean I am a deity as well?"

The sorceress' attention diverted to a spiraling staircase to the east - wide enough to accommodate people, and not a gargantuan god. The voice emanated a chuckle as a different set of footsteps now echoed, hard leather against steel and then marble as the person landed. The assassin's boss took short, slow strides to the throne, and Edea watched as underneath the boss' deep, forest green-colored cloak, a smile formed across the person's lips.

"I suppose you are right."

"Please." The assassin snorted, rolling her eyes. "No deity is late."

"I was tending to my little garden at the back. Pardon my tardiness, hm?"

"Sure."

With a swift motion of two fingers, the woman's boss told the two guards to leave the sorceress with them. As heels clicked on the marble flooring once more, Edea quietly tried to focus her gaze, trying to see who it was underneath the cloak.

"And this is the famed sorceress, hm? The second one?"

"Yes." The assassin glanced over to Edea, and grinned. "Alive and ready to go."

"No kidding." A low chuckle rumbled again, and the hooded one approached Edea, lifting an index's knuckle to softly graze over her right cheekbone. In her eyes he saw determination, ferocity, and yet there was a certain calmness to her that was distinct. "She is beautiful, too. I liked her more, however, when she was possessed."

Edea wanted to puke. The only thing that crossed her mind when 'possession' was mentioned was how awfully she knew she treated the people around her - most _especially_ the people of Galbadia, and her husband. If she had it in her power to erase memories as Guardian Forces did, she thought, it would be easy for her to talk about it and correlate with magic per se - not a vivid memory that still haunted her. So to divert it from her mind, she softly batted the hand away, and scowled.

"I have no time for compliments," she replied, "I prefer to have my questions answered. Firstly, who in Hyne's blood are you, and secondly, why have I been brought here?"

"Quite feisty! I like."

"You don't talk like that to my boss-"

-Immediately a long-sleeved arm raised, and a hand showed to calmly to keep her quiet. "It's alright, Iris. I've already expected this, and I do not blame her for acting this way. She has, after all, experienced so much… and _knows_ so much, more importantly."

"You haven't answered my questions yet."

The sorceress could see a soft smile form underneath the cloak. "Ah, my dear, so impatient. I was just about to invite you for lunch and some wine. If you would like to join me, of course. If not, I will have a tray of delectables served to your room - if you would prefer to be locked up for some time."

Edea glanced at Iris. She wanted to hit something - anything - or _someone_, just to get her answers out. But true to her nature, she exercised her mastery of control. "How _hospitable_ of you," Edea noted, showing a brief smile. "I do not see how I couldn't join you, you've made Odin's place very _welcoming_, after all." Golden eyes focused, trying to pierce through the slight darkness the cloak gave.

The person simply rode along with her shown ability to respond to his bidding, although aware the sorceress was trying to mirror the sarcasm. "Wonderful! I will have the table set up. Iris, would you kindly direct her to the bedroom upstairs?"

Iris nodded. "My pleasure."

"Good. I will be back in a few minutes, hm? The bell shall ring for you to know it's time."

As the hooded phantasm left, Iris sighed and approached the sorceress, and hissed at her slightly. Edea was already used to this sort of treatment, however - after the Ultimecia incident she received death threats at one point, so this little response from Iris' personality was something she was already quite immune to. It didn't mean that it was alright, however. The fact that she was kidnapped didn't make it all better.

Iris wordlessly led Edea up the eastern stairwell to the second level of Odin's home, with no need for the guards to help her escort the sorceress. The second level, much to Edea's surprise, was far more spacious than she had imagined.

Edea tried to recall the gargantuan's home, from the inside out, as she marveled at the second level's complexity and architectural design. Despite the fact that Odin's home was shaped like a diamond, with the central building as if it were a pillar supporting several beams of gold to form its recognizable shape, the interior of the Guardian Force's home was a lot more than how tourists or people perceived it to be. She tried to recall every room, every detail - every puzzle, every fearful step and every gargoyle that seemingly watched the abode's visitors or explorers. She recalled the infamous arch and the two short columns that spurted out multicolored fire, the _almost_ completely decimated flight of stone stairs after them, and the room with the mechanical orb. The sight of the second level and its design - a mansion within the ruins of an ancient god - it made her marvel at the contrast of everything here.

"I suppose you live here, as well?" Edea questioned calmly, hoping to at least make conversation with her kidnapper. She figured that if she talked with her casually, the tension between them would relax. "I must say, you are far more privileged than I am."

Iris didn't look over her shoulder to glance at her as she led the sorceress to her assigned bedroom. "Everything in Centra is in ruins. There's nothing beautiful around here."

"But you saw the flower field."

"It's not in my interest. I never had a thing for petals and whatnot."

"Ah, I see." Edea smiled slightly. "Well, I was once like you. I tried my hand at gardening, however, and it has made my life a little more productive-"

-Iris whipped around and narrowed her eyes. "Look, witch. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to do my job. I suggest you cut it out with trying to be friends with me because quite frankly, I'm not interested anyway. And I consider my line of work to be productive."

Edea blinked as she tried to keep eye contact with her. "Quite frankly, I'm not here to make friends either. I'm only having a simple conversation, seeing as how it's just you and me walking right now. You may keep your tough exterior up; it's none of my business. But clearly you lack lessons in etiquette and politeness."

The assassin raised a brow after narrowing her eyes. "My boss welcomed you here. That should be enough." Turning on her heel, she proceeded to unlock Edea's handcuffs and walked to the bedroom door just feet away from her and opened it, leaving the sorceress to help herself in. "This is your bedroom. Have fun."

As the sorceress entered her new quarters, Iris strode down the hallway and left. Edea glanced around the interior, and although she marveled at its intricacies, her mind raced for a way to escape.

* * *

_"Where_ is he?"

"Ma'am-"

_"Answer the question!"_

"Delta."

The lieutenant gave her childhood friend and guardian an icy stare as he warned her. The receptionist of the Estharian Imperial Fleet bit her lip in fear, knowing an officer's capabilities of showing wrath.

Immediately the Shumi leaned in to warn her quietly. "Delta, _please_ calm down. This isn't the place for such attitudes."

"Oh, for _crying_ out loud." Delta ignored Pacha's attempt to restrain her - right now restraint was the last thing to read in her dictionary; interference was one sin she warned others of in terms of her work. "No," she said sternly as she glanced at him, and then focused her eyes on the receptionist, "Give me his location, _now._ He's mine to deal with, and I'm taking advantage of my right to charge at him."

From within the inner sanctum of the Imperial Fleet's compound, the sound of steel against marble echoed in the halls as feet shuffled. Delta and Pacha turned around, only to see four geared-up men approach them with curiosity, Estharian rifles at their sides. The spelunker wasn't one to bow down to anyone, no matter who came before her. With that said, the only thing she showed the four men was a silent posture that relayed a sense of, "I don't care. Who are you?"

One of the men, with three of them tailing behind him, spoke up. "What's going on here?" he asked, a deep but calm voice resonating, "The four walls aren't used to such demeanor."

"Sir, she wants to speak with General Proserpina right now."

The man's left brow simply rose, and Delta stared into his eyes. They were like Castor's - almost cat-like - but slightly softer. "…And you are?"

"Ah…" Delta said with a bit of a chuckle as she gawped slightly, almost wanting to completely laugh at the man's response. "And here I thought Esthar already _recognized_ me."

"Ah…" Pacha sighed and shook his head. "Pardon her, sire. She is very haughty today."

Delta looked over her shoulder and glared at him for a moment. Then she looked back forward and shook her head.

"Mm… I can see that." The soldier nodded. "I have arrived from a recent expedition, so please pardon me. I've been away for quite a long time. 4 years, in fact." He brought his right hand forward, as was such formalities for first-time meetings. "Captain Orpheus Demeter."

She blinked, unexpected that she would meet him this day. Delta had heard about Orpheus and his reputation for being one of the most interesting cadets in the Imperial Fleet, due to his exploits with Esthar's legislative division with helping President Loire achieve Esthar's peaceful status for the past 5 years.

The spelunker took his hand dully, though keeping a slight smile. "Lieutenant Delta Norsefire."

Captain Orpheus Demeter was a tall man, who stood around the height of 6'1" or so. He was young - or so Delta felt - was around the early 20's range, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't look like he was from Galbadia, or from Balamb, neither did he look like he was from Esthar. Orpheus wasn't too boring to look at; in fact Delta felt as if they had met years back, or maybe the feeling simply arose because they both were in the Imperial Fleet after all.

Orpheus blinked. _"The _Lieutenant Norsefire?…"

"Yes…?" The spelunker's brow raised. "That's me."

"A pleasure to meet you, for certain." He smiled, a certain brightness to it. It made Delta smile. "I've heard a lot about you, Miss Norsefire. Especially while I was away. You certainly are a blessing to the Estharian people. Keeping the culture alive must be difficult but enjoyable work."

"…The one who excavated the eastern bank," a redhead, one of the three men behind them spoke in quiet wonder, a smile on his face. "I heard you found the ruins of an ancient kingdom that had technology surpassing what we have now. Is it true, miss?"

"A 1,500-year old kingdom, with its whole radius and perimeter that sinks… Man, we could never do that. All we can do now is… disappear. Like a lame kiddie magic trick," said another, a redhead as well, who shook his head as he grinned. "Ah, we've heard there were artifacts recovered, Miss Norsefire - ancient weapons as well as shards of emeralds that were used for the fortress' barrier?"

"That's right." Delta's face was graced with a smile as she nodded. She liked it when people spoke of history, or regarded her discoveries. "…I see you've done your homework. I like that." She chuckled.

Immediately the two stood up straight, giving a salute. "Thank you, Lieutenant!"

"And what are your names, may I ask?"

The redhead nodded in accordance. "Romulus."

A cheerful smile and a chuckle were what the blonde gave as he answered, "Remus!"

"Ah! Like in ancient mythos… if you are brothers, then that is way beyond ama-"

_"We are!"_

_"Oh now that's wonderful!" _Delta laughed. "…Genius. Well. It certainly is nice to meet you, Romulus and Remus." She nodded once. "It's nice to have a little chat about history sometimes… takes your mind off things."

"And what about your valet?-"

"He's _not_ my valet," Delta snapped. It was a usual comment about her Shumian childhood friend, considering his race. "…He's my _friend_. His name is Pacha."

The Shumi simply gave a slight smile as he bowed. "Good day, sires."

"Ah, I apologize for my misunderstanding, then. It is good to see your kind, however; Esthar's alliance with your kin have made things quite interesting."

The Shumi wanted to frown. It had been quite a custom, apparently, for Estharians to bring up politics in even casual conversations, and this disappointed him. It was a good thing, however, that another comment about Shumians being treated unkindly was not mentioned - else Pacha would have spliced the man in half with his magic.

Pacha simply nodded in respect. "Most notably. We Shumians are glad to be working with humans; back in the day we were feared."

Orpheus smiled. "Fear can be simply overcome. I can tell you Esthar has." He glanced back at Delta. "You wanted to see the general, our receptionist says?"

"Concerning matters I prefer he would hear, and no one else." Delta glanced at Pacha for a second, then at the captain. "However… if you can help me, it would be most appreciated."

"Let us talk over a snack, if you wouldn't mind, Lieutenant Norsefire." Orpheus stepped aside and gestured quietly, beckoning her to come with him. Delta walked alongside him and together they proceeded to another function room within the compound's living quarters. "I would like to hear your story."

* * *

_"Ellone…? Ellone…?"_

… Eyes shifted back and forth, deep slumber on overdrive.

_"Can you hear me? I need your help."_

But in deep slumber, a dream ensued. Ellone looked around, wondering who exactly was speaking to her, but only the soft voice could be heard. The landscape was of white light, and nothing else. She'd had dreams like these before - mainly if the dead wanted to speak with her, but situations like those came rarely. However, she swore to herself that she had heard this particular woman's voice before… though, she really couldn't recognize _whose_ was it.

"Where are you?… I… I can't see you. Are you… dead?"

A pause flitted by.

Ellone frowned. "I've had occurences like these before. I need to know if you have crossed over, if you want me to help you." In her dreams, she walked around, searching for whoever it was, hoping the white light would end soon. But nothing came up; no one showed their presence to her.

But in a moment's fleeting, as instantly as the dream and the white light came to her, the light itself fanned out wide as if it were a curtain, and revealed in such a fading effect a flower field. Ellone recognized the place - the exact, same flower field that Edea kept in Centra, at the back of her home. Suddenly, there was noise - though it was faint, and Ellone tried to decipher it. Voices, she recognized, but they were scrambled. No one was in the flower field - only her, standing in the middle, and it seemed as if it were a summer day, though in reality, it was already fall.

Had she time-warped again, but this time clearly without the help of Odine?… She'd had instances like this while awake, especially when souls wanted to converse with her. Suddenly Ellone wanted to run away, wanted to avoid everything - dealing with time compression five years ago was enough. Nausea, dizziness, confusion… and there was also pain, suffering, and people using her for their own benefit. She wanted to yell, but patience took over; the flower field was a peaceful place. Maybe it was someone kind who spoke, and not someone who wanted to use her again?

And besides… help was usually kind.

"Who _are_ you? I need to know-"

_"I'm not here. But listen closely and see…"_

"What-"

_"This is urgent. They have to know."_

"They?… Who?"

_"Your friends. They have to know what happened here. Much is at stake."_

Ellone figured the voice meant Squall and the rest. Immediately she wanted to wake up, wanted to fly the Ragnarok back to Esthar or wherever the team was and tell them her dream. But the dream wasn't complete yet - the voice had not revealed yet who she was.

"My friends? Squall and the others?-"

And in an instant, the scrambled, faint voices suddenly grew louder, but enough to make her understand what were being said. Ellone could hear footsteps… the shuffling of leaves against each other… and suddenly, at either side of her though standing at an ample distance from each other, two women appeared and talked.

…_You were a sorceress only when that bitch took over your body. Now you're powerless…_

Ellone's eyes slightly grew wide. "Wha-"

…_I'm not falling for your tricks. That's just not my style…_

…**That wasn't my intention, child. But I would like to know who sent you, exactly**…

_..I honor his privacy…_

'Took over your body'. 'Sorceress'. 'Tricks'. 'Sent you'. The phrases - or conversations, or so she reckoned them to be, replayed in her mind. But suddenly more shuffling sounded. And all around her, the flowers swayed in a gentle breeze as if re-enacting what had happened in the field, as if to help Ellone imagine the exact happening. And in an instant, more figures appeared - Ellone watched as past her, faint apparitions of White SeeDs rushed to help.

…**You are outnumbered.**

In a gentle but somewhat faint and hazy blur, Ellone saw one of the two women stand behind the other, blade under her neck. All around her, she watched as each of the the White SeeDs were given the same treatment by soldiers fitted in black.

Ellone figured it out. "Kidnapping…" she whispered in disappointment. She knew the woman with the blade held under her neck was important, but she didn't know who it was exactly - the faces, and the outfits of the two women, were blurred. Only the White SeeDs and the black soldiers were the ones she could distinctly make out.

_No one follows! She's ours!-_

**Where are you taking me?-**

_-Someplace where the world will never hear of you._

In a second, the flowers in that moment swayed one last time, as the breeze grew a little stronger… and then-

"-Ellone! Wake up!"

Shoulders being shaken, Ellone stared up the ceiling of the Ragnarok's interior, quietly shocked by the vision she had.


	16. CH 14 : Guarded

**/ 14 : g u a r d e d /**

"… And you say he has something to do with the Bloodstone's disappearance?"

"I stand by it. There could be no other person but him." Gray eyes met with the captain's, and a nod followed. "Considering the past months that rolled by and what happened, I have no doubt that the general is involved."

Orpheus leaned forward to pick up his glass of brandy, and quietly sipped from it. The lieutenant had a point, and considering his bearings on the general's recent behavior, he nodded and sighed. Clearing his throat, he leaned back on his seat and crossed one leg over the other, an arm extended across the backrest as he eyed the lieutenant. "It _is_ possible… General Proserpina has been immersed in an odd mood," he said. "Or at least everyone in the Imperial Fleet headquarters has noticed."

Delta frowned. She wanted to insist that she was right, but what did the captain know? For all her knowledge she was more attentive with the matter than he was. But it wasn't helping that the captain wasn't revealing much. "Yes…" she said instead, "he's been in a rather absurd mood."

Orpheus looked into her eyes again. "Do you know what the Bloodstone contains, for one thing?" he asked, a brow slightly arching. "I assume you _do?"_

"I know my history, captain." Delta's frown soon evolved into a grin. "Much more than most do."

"Oh?" The captain smirked, a chuckle rumbling from his throat. "Pray tell, then."

"Very well." Delta sighed. "Some centuries ago, a royal family from Esthar helped initiate the country's advancement in technology much further - leading mining to be one of the country's sources for trade and income. One day a miner from the West Bank discovered a large deposit of ruby - and apparently it was the only spot on land to ever have ruby, as the other mines had the usual - gold, and some diamonds. The royal family found out about this ruby deposit and asked their researchers and scientists to see what they could come up with, ideas with the ruby; after gathering a quantity of rubies for sampling at the laboratories, they did come up with a few ideas to further pummel Esthar's technology into supremity… but then, they realized, the deposit found _wasn't_ just a house for an ordinary type of ruby."

Orpheus blinked. "But gems and such other classifications of stones _are_ ordinary…"

"Not in the scientists' eyes." Delta shook her head, grinning. She definitely found interest when talking about history and whatnot. "After some testing, they found out that the ruby had enough density and magic resistance to seal a sorceress' powers." She arched a brow for a while, a half-smile forming. "Odine was a happy scientist. He went on expeditions of his own to further extract ruby samples from the main deposit. When sorceresses came about and Ultimecia wreaked havoc, thus began the construction for sorceress bangles. The need for them was urgent, especially when Ultimecia was able to snake her way through time. Odine successfully made some; as you know, about the matter with Adel and Edea."

"Doctor _Odine?…" _The captain's eyes grew wide; he didn't think Odine was involved in the matter. He only knew much - that the Bloodstone was a project between the president and the lieutenant, and that it was funded by Odine and other top scientists to help the country become positively infamous again. Orpheus was a supporter of this idea, and knew that Odine was a commendable scientist and researcher, but he absolutely had no idea that he initially knew information about the stone. "So we can safely say it is just right to give Odine the respect that he deserves…"

"That's right. He's a mad scientist, most say, but what can you do? His madness has led him to success." Delta chuckled.

The captain's eyes focused, his forehead creasing as he realized something. "But he failed. The sealing for Adel and Edea failed, as everyone knows."

"Of course. The attempt to seal Adel's powers was a failure, since the Lunar Cry helped release her and vice-versa. But President Laguna, at this time, _before_ he was even president, succeeded in encasing Adel in ice and had her sent off to space," Delta counter-explained calmly. "However. The sealing for Edea was quite a success…" Delta could not remember the details anymore concerning Edea and her sorceress powers, care of Ultimecia… but she knew that Edea's pain concerning her powers was ended at some point or another. The lieutenant shook her head anyway. "No bother. In any case, what we are talking about here is the Bloodstone." She sipped from her own glass of brandy.

"Which is that certain type of ruby we have been talking about. I would understand why you are after the Bloodstone; it certainly has made its mark in history, after all. It's a powerful thing." Orpheus nodded. Suddenly he remembered something. "Actually… I have reason to believe that what you are saying is true; that the general has something to do with the stone's disappearance."

Delta blinked, her interest piqued. "Yes?"

"…Some three days ago, there was a girl in a maroon coat that came by…" He closed his eyes, trying to remember the picture. "I saw her pass by, in the hallway. My office door was open that day, as I was waiting for Remus and Romulus to come report to me on the junior cadets' standings. I saw her pass by, and… the way she executed her gait; it seemed like she was intent, and in a slight hurry." Orpheus' brow rose. "Her hair was long, and tinged platinum- no… silver? I believe it was silver, yes."

Delta tried to picture the woman in her mind, and nodded. "Go on."

"She certainly wasn't a newcomer to the Imperial Fleet, and just in time, I had to submit a file to one of my superiors. So I left the office for a minute and strode through the hallway. When I passed by the general's office…"

The captain paused. Delta's brow rose, awaiting his continuation. "Yes?…"

Orpheus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember what else he saw that day concerning her. "…She- … I don't remember everything, lieutenant, so you'll please have to pardon my lagging."

"It's alright. Say what you can remember."

He frowned as he looked up at her. "She placed something on his desk - a flat, circular contraption of some sort; it looked like a recorder, or maybe it wasn't, I don't know… it was in olive green, and some black as well. And you know how nowadays things and authority seem to be coordinated with colors - it _wasn't_ from Esthar."

Olive green and black. Delta was aware of the color codings - Esthar was in sky blue, slate gray, and yellow. In terms of Gardens, Balamb was blue, Galbadia was red and Trabia was- … what was Trabia again? After the garden was bombed, that Garden seemed to be forgotten. Delta shook her head and focused on their conversation instead. Orpheus noted that it was a flat and circular contraption - like a recorder. Such a thing was known nowadays, especially with leaders of every country, with security and most particularly with espionage work. That said, maybe the woman was a newcomer to Esthar's security council? Or maybe…

… Delta narrowed her eyes. "A spy?"

"Could be. The general grinned at her… in an impish kind of way. I saw it." Orpheus sighed and shook his head afterward. "If this has something to do with your Bloodstone, then I am at your disposal." He nodded. "Contact me if you need help; I will be glad to lend a hand."

"To you as well." The lieutenant smiled. "Thank you, Captain Demeter. Your offer for help is most appreciated."

The captain extended his hand, and Delta took it kindly to shake it. "It was rather nice to have this conversation with you - someone of your caliber, I honestly did not expect to encounter today. And forgive our receptionist, she's new to the job."

"Ah… well. If I had known that much earlier, I would have saved her my rage." Delta smiled, quite sheepishly. "I have quite the temper… I apologize, as well as in advance."

"Not to worry. I've encountered far worse… the general included." He drank from his glass of brandy again and sighed. "In any case…-"

Suddenly, Delta's phone rang. She slipped it out of her pocket and flipped it open, answering it. "Norsefi- …What?… That's not possible; I've already forwarded the information to-… Not received? The teller said it was sent!… Oh, for crying out loud. Not to worry, I'll make my way there." She rolled her eyes and shut her phone. "Sorry. Call from Pacha."

"Oh, the Shumian you were with… is anything wrong?"

"Something concerning Balamb and a Centran scientist," Delta said, waving it off. "Not to worry. It'll be resolved." She stood, finishing her glass of brandy, a shot's worth of it left in the glass. "Thank you for speaking to me about this matter I'm involved in, captain."

Orpheus stood as well, a gesture of respect. He nodded and gave her a salute. "Same to you, Lieutenant Norsefire. If I find out anything else concerning this dilemma, I shall inform you right away. Have a safe trip." The captain smiled as he escorted her to the door, and opened it for her. Their eyes met one last time, before Delta left the hall completely.

* * *

"You saw… a ship. In the water."

"Yes, sir."

Quistis Trepe nodded and clasped her hands behind her, quietly fidgeting as she was nervous about her report.

She knew the headmaster would have two ways to approach the situation - he would either believe it and ask for a research to be done, or he would shun the idea of trying to help and leave it to everyone else in Garden to assess it. The instructor quietly prayed for choice A to be made; she thought she just wasn't that strong to handle a case like it. Students' affairs, sure, but anything concerning Garden as a whole… that was left to the Headmaster to take care of, right?

"You say it was in an olive green tone… if it is, then it's definitely Dollet."

Headmaster Cid pressed a button on his desk - it was clear glass as for any other desk, but it also housed a computer on it as well; kind of like the students' terminals in the classrooms, but his was more sophisticated: the glass had the screen, keyboard and numeric pad on it. It was a convenient addition to his office; he didn't like having bulky things in his space. He liked that the room's spacious environment and lighting from outside would make anyone who came in, help feel warm.

His personal terminal showed a screen with a few windows here and there; for his computer, the Headmaster didn't need a mouse. All he needed were his hands. As he used his fingers to drag and virtually push aside some windows on the screen, he continued to converse with her… and realized something.

"Instructor…"

"…Yes, sir?"

"You do realize that additional security cameras have been installed just last week? I'm not sure if those cameras are for Garden's interior, but…" Cid smiled up at her. "In any case. Maybe we can check if one of the cameras has gained footage of the vessel."

Quistis only nodded, thinking it was a good idea. But she could remember the slight threat she felt inside her as soon as she saw the vessel; not even words could describe how much she felt that the vessel could attack Garden. She shook her head, simply waiting for the headmaster to see if the Garden indeed gained footage.

Headmaster Cid, intent with his terminal, quietly checked for the security footage. Being the headmaster, he certainly had access to such things. He frowned. "None… "

_"None?… _That's impossible-"

"Maybe you were just… seeing things, Quistis." Cid pushed up his glasses, and looked at her worriedly. "You know how it works. Illusions… fata morgana's-"

"I _don't_ think I would have come to you if I _didn't_ see such a thing, sir!" Quistis' brows furrowed. She knew this was coming, that Cid wouldn't believe her, but… that she was seeing things?… Absolutely not. She shook her head. "It was a Dollet vessel. Honest. You can ask Nida - he also saw it!"

Headmaster Cid had faith in people in Balamb Garden, and there were times he didn't believe it, but what Quistis said was true. No one - any one - would not come to him if anything serious didn't happen; that said, considering the world's news - the Bloodstone's disappearance, and Balamb's issue with Esthar concerning SeeD… seeing a Dollet vessel _was_ most peculiar. When the Dollet communication tower was held under Galbadian rule and SeeD was dispatched to help resolve the problem, Dollet had become dormant, if 'quiet' wasn't enough of a term to help describe the country, trade and business being the only two things keeping the capital alive.

Cid sighed and shut off his computer. He laced his fingers together, leaning forward on his desk. "Instructor Trepe… there have been 6 pilots under Balamb Garden before. All pilots have reported sightings of different things, aliens and extinct monsters, they say, and other such things. Considering Garden's state-of-the-art equipment, during these 'sightings', our CCTV cameras haven't captured at least _one_ sighting. And mind you, our cameras are always on."

Quistis frowned.

"Did you know, there is a certain place under the ocean that triggers electromagnetic waves sent, rendering such illusions? This perimeter lines the west bank of Esthar, the area surrounding Fisherman's Horizon, and along Timber's east bank."

Quistis shifted her weight and quietly folded her arms.

"Nida is the 6th pilot, and you say he has seen something in the water. You are the first instructor to have ever been put in command of Garden as acting commander, since Leonhart is away, and the first one to say you have seen a vessel of some sort."

"Are you saying you're going to leave this all to us because you _don't _believe us?" Quistis blinked. "…Sir, I didn't come here to cry wolf and tell you that I'm better than everyone else. I _wouldn't_ cry wolf either to put everything at stake, especially since I know what's going on." She tried her best not to sound threatening. "I'm trying to do my job and here I am, fulfilling that duty. Those cameras don't have the evidence that I _saw_ clearly with my own eyes, as we've just attempted to check. But I believe that considering the matter of Esthar's ambush, with Squall in Esthar trying to deal with the matter properly, a Dollet vessel coming out of nowhere around Balamb perimeter near Fisherman's Horizon nautical area like a _stealth submarine _is something we should _also_ pay attention to."

The headmaster sighed. But a smile came over his mouth and it was in that moment he quietly praised Quistis' perseverance. He could remember the day she gained her license at the age of 14 - she was young, but she proved everybody wrong as soon as she gained the opportunity to intern and become student mentor, her first steps in becoming a full-fledged instructor. Cid admired Quistis' innate natural strength and dedication to her work, and she kept these steady in terms of her line of work. Right now, Quistis' qualities shone… but the headmaster was hesitant to believe her statement, as he had a sense of assurance that Leonhart was doing his job fervently, and that maybe as soon as possible, things would be alright.

The instructor shook her head and sighed, raising hands up gently. "Sorry. Carried away-"

"It's okay." Cid smiled. "Well. If what you say is true… then quite possibly, Dollet has something to do with this whole business." He pondered on the idea for a moment, and calmly shook his head as he sighed. Cid soon pressed on some hologram buttons in his desk to the side - he seemed like he was punching in numbers and sending some sort of telegram via HD cables. "Very well. Until we gather further evidence and information, I believe you and Almasy can work on finding out why the Dollet vessel was around."

Quistis blinked. "Sir?"

"Seifer is part of the Research Department, after all." Headmaster Cid smiled as he stood, hands together behind him as he walked over to stand over by the window. "He's proven himself very responsible, and naturally, so have you."

* * *

Squall simply walked on ahead and out of the area, ignoring the presence of his father following right behind him. Hands in his pockets, the new commander of Balamb Garden shook his head as he thought of the conversation with the general earlier. He didn't like the way the general tried to stall coming to the main point of the conversation. He didn't like whiskey. He didn't like the general's aura. He didn't like that Laguna was pretty much keeping quiet about the matter and not coming up to stand for his country. He didn't like that he couldn't hurt the general.

He wasn't much to show emotion or affection, something that was a bit of an issue with himself and with others, but when matters like these arose, his protective instinct was definitely compelled - if not provoked - to surface. Right now he felt like going back to Garden and to stage another assassination attempt, but he had to keep his composure and stay calm. There was much more to discover in the Centran battlefield, although investigation there seemed to be done anyway.

Laguna simply watched as his son sat on one of the benches, hunched over and rubbing his face as he took a deep sigh. "It's been a long day. Maybe you should go and rest? I can help deal with the general."

"No," Squall frowned as he leaned back and sighed. "I'm just pissed. But it's alright. We've dealt with worse matters before, remember?"

"Ah. That's true." The president chuckled and sat beside him. "I just hope this issue with Esthar gets resolved as soon as possible - we've all signed treaties after all. We don't want to break them."

"I think it's all already broken." He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, rubbing his gloved hands together slowly. "I'm simply worried about the expenses. SeeD hasn't had missions in a while, so income in that aspect has been almost dormant."

Laguna blinked. "You don't even have to rely on those missions all the time. You know I would be willing to help."

"C'mon, you have a lot of things to worry about too." Squall waved it off, speaking quietly. "It's not that I don't want your help, or that I don't consider it… but you have a _continent_ to take care of. We can handle this."

For once, Laguna saw his son's true empathic colors shine through. Squall had a tendency to be rough around the edges when it came to expressing his innermost thoughts, but he couldn't blame him for being that way. Squall did, after all, grow up without his real parents around him, felt alone most of his life, so the kid did grow up to usually take on things solo. Laguna wanted to change that, however, but he didn't want to think Squall was pushing him away. He was hopeful, and confident, that Squall was also trying his best to show that he cared about him and that he wanted to help.

… The president grinned. "See, I may be gettin' old, but that doesn't mean I can't do what you can do." He snickered quietly and nodded. "I'll be alright." He smiled. "Can't hurt to help out, yeah?"

Squall wanted to smile. But this was a business matter and he was talking to the Estharian _president._ He was his father, but there was still a professional line drawn between them and how they would treat each other. Squall simply nodded and stood up, facing him as he sat there. "We'll have to contact Headmaster Ci-"

He almost stumbled forward onto Laguna as he felt a figure behind him bump into him. When Squall turned to look at who it was, it was a girl who was busy texting into her mobile phone. She almost tripped backward, but she regained her composure and smiled wearily as she raised a hand at him and nodded. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine!" Laguna stood up and smiled, apologizing for his son. "You alright?" he asked Squall.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

The girl blinked as her eyes widened, totally taken by surprise. She gave a salute and a short bow. "Your Excellency!"

Laguna smiled when he recognized her. He had thought about her earlier in his conversation with Squall, but he certainly didn't expect to meet her in the Imperial Fleet's compound. "Oh, Miss Norsefire! Good to see you around here!"


	17. CH 15 : Camaraderie

**/ 15 : c a m a r a d e r i e/**

Zell had no idea where Rinoa planned to go, but he followed her anyway. He wanted to eat some more hotdogs in the cafeteria, but obviously considering the many students there, the hotdogs were already finished. And noting that they were already at Fisherman's Horizon, he couldn't visit his Ma back in Balamb to kill some time either.

Rinoa, on the other hand, was frowning and wanted to go kill some monsters running loose in the Training Center. She was used to the loneliness that confronted her whenever Squall was busy dealing with Garden matters, but somehow still, there was a familiar pang in her heart. She even thought of maybe having a little heart-to-heart chat with Doctor Kadowaki, but she realized the doctor was on leave. She didn't want to bury her nose in books either, as she really wasn't in the mood to do so, even if it was just a thought she considered to do to kill time.

She stopped in her tracks and released a deep sigh, turning around with a haughty pose - arms folded, scowling. "I'm bored."

Zell blinked and laughed. "Obviously. Well, we could go on and train some SeeDs! Not harmful to get a bit of exercise!" Zell started to shadow-box and Rinoa just shook her head. Zell didn't care - typical of him.

Rinoa wasn't much of a fitness fanatic or a guru at it either, but she considered the idea. After all, that was her new assigned job by her own boyfriend, wasn't it? To train some SeeDs and get them ready for whatever was to come in the future. Rinoa thought it was a lowly assignment by someone of high caliber, but despite her judgment on the occupation she actually found some benefits to the deal: training SeeDs helped her learn from her 'students', and improve on her own skills. Not to mention a lot of female students preferred to use projectile weapons - thanks to her - although as a 'mentor' herself, she also made sure they knew how to deal with melee combat. Zell actually admired this about her, and found her a wonderful addition to Garden's instructors, despite Rinoa's view of herself.

Rinoa looked up at the lobby's glass dome roof. The sky was stark blue and the clouds were puffy white; she could remember the day she spent her time at the veranda and the wind swept her hair up in a tizzy. For a moment she smiled to herself, remembering how peaceful things seemed to be, at least for a while.

Now there was this whole deal of the ambush, and even if she wasn't the commander or the headmaster, she was disappointed about it. Rinoa wasn't much of the diplomatic type, as she knew herself to be quite haughty even if she tried to make things peaceful if a matter came up (recall when she was the 'princess' of the Timber Owls), but when lives were at stake then her emotions were definitely involved and she tried to think for the betterment of all.

She took a seat on one of the benches and thought for a minute how some of the cadets were doing, when one of Garden's faculty members approached her. Zell didn't notice him either, but he stopped shadow-boxing when he heard some mumbling behind him. He strode over to Rinoa and blinked.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"The Headmaster is requesting for your presence in his office," the faculty member noted, "as soon as possible."

Rinoa got up. "What's going on now?"

"I believe that is something only the three of you may discuss. Please see to it that you may help him with the matter, he seemed quite urgent to seek some help."

Rinoa and Zell watched him bow and walk away, and immediately they made their way to the lobby elevator quietly.

"You think it's about the issue with Esthar?"

"Mm," Rinoa said with a nod, "no doubt, in my view. I mean, considering Squall being there in Esthar, Cid would really be worried about it…" She frowned. "…Touch wood; I hope Esthar doesn't stir up another war…"

"Something tells me they- nevermind." Zell shook his head and pressed the 'up' button on the elevator. When the doors opened he let Rinoa step in first. "They should learn from what happened with Ultimecia… unless they've been scheming up something up their sleeve ever since the problem was about to be solved?"

… And then Rinoa thought about it.

From what she heard from the investigation of the battle site, the ambush was planned - but the artillery and ammunitions used by Esthar were _not_ Estharian. The White SeeDs that were slain had wounds of the gravest conditions, and yet the bodies' wounds were inflicted delicately - that the results were severe, but the execution of the attacks were done so smoothly, as if they weren't there or even done at all. One could only figure out a soldier had wounds if they began to feel blood on their hands. It was hard to comprehend how this was all done; even Rinoa found it all confusing. She even started to wonder if there was a Draw-able spell that inflicted wounds like them. She also thought at first the doctors meant the wounds were given innately, but with her conversations with them as reference, they meant on the surface. Something in her wanted to see the site for herself and visit the dead, but she knew Squall would be disappointed again if she did something of the sort.

And, not to mention, considering the findings, that the weapons and ammo used weren't manufactured in Esthar…

The elevator doors opened to the third floor and a Balamb faculty member greeted them.

"The headmaster is waiting for you."

"Yeah, we were told downstairs…" Rinoa looked around. Everything seemed to be okay. "Is something wrong?"

Wordlessly, the faculty member led them to the headmaster's office. Zell and Rinoa could only look at each other as they followed. And once the office doors opened, they were greeted with a smile from Headmaster Cid as they stepped in, and the doors closed behind them.

Rinoa smiled. "Everything alright?"

"Well, sort of." Cid pushed his glasses up. "Quistis just came by and had some weird news…" He walked over to his desk and took a sip from a glass of water he asked for just before they came into the room. "Something about a very peculiar vessel showing up near Fisherman's Horizon…"

"Maybe it's one of our water transpo's?" Zell plopped down on the couch at the other end of the room, hands up behind his head as he tried to relax. "Maybe some errands had to be done."

"No… something else." Cid smiled sadly. He watched Rinoa as she sat on one of the armchairs in front of his desk, and went over to sit down at the desk respectively. Lacing his fingers together on the surface, he eyed Rinoa. "Has Squall contacted you lately?"

Rinoa shook her head. "I'm sure he'll call if something's up; maybe all went well?" Quietly she twisted and turned the ring on her finger; Cid noticed, but said nothing. "I'm sure the meeting in Esthar is doing okay. Anyway… you alright, Cid?"

For a moment, Cid zoned out, and when he came back to his senses he shook his head and smiled. "I'd like you to help Quistis and Seifer regarding the vessel she saw… it seems to be a Dollet vessel."

Zell sat up. "Dollet?" The martial artist eyed Rinoa and his brow rose. "Wait… Dollet Dukedom's been dormant with using their stuff. Quistis sure about what she saw?"

"I doubted her as well," Cid remarked, "but Quistis being acting commander for now, I don't suppose she would lie about a Dollet vessel sighting. Not to mention, she said Nida saw it with her as well, and right smack in the magnetic area near Fisherman's Horizon."

The duo blinked; although they had heard myths and heard-about sightings in the area, they were focused on _why_ a Dollet vessel was there.

"When she was here earlier, we tried to check the CCTV cameras if it had recorded anything regarding the sighting, but…" The headmaster wanted to check his terminal again, thinking he had maybe missed out some folders in the system. But he was sure he checked the Garden's system directory already.

"…None?"

Cid nodded.

"Maybe she _thought_ she saw one?" Rinoa shrugged. But suddenly she felt worried. She wasn't close with Quistis - everyone could tell there was some sort of distance between them - but being her independent self she was also worried about her comrades. "…Zell, maybe we should talk to Quistis about this."

"I would appreciate if you could," the headmaster said with a nod. "Ah, by the way. I've assigned her to work with Seifer, as he is in the Research Department, as everyone knows…"

… Quietly, Rinoa frowned. Seifer was her ex-boyfriend, and she didn't mind being around him, though the thought of working with him made her feel quite uneasy. But, a job is a job, after all. And this was the headmaster's orders.

"Yeah, no problem, sir!" Zell got up and walked over to the desk, a smug grin over his lips. "Balamb Sleuths, on the case!"

And with that, Rinoa's brow only rose at him.

* * *

"Hey, look!"

"Awww, those are pretty necklaces! How much are these, mister?"

"20 gil for two, how's that, ladies?"

"20?… Oh Hyne, it's a bargain deal!"

While some of the female cadets siddled to check some of the vendor stalls that lined the railroad tracks and pathways, the males happily chatted along. As for their 'chaperone', Seifer trailed behind the cadets, keeping an eye out for possible Estharians or Galbadians in disguise. Keeping in mind the ambush on the White SeeDs and that he had some SeeDs with him, his senses were sharply on alert - today meant anything could happen. Even if it was a transmission of orders from Squall to Balamb, anything was possible - maybe without their knowledge, Esthar was scanning the air for radio waves and deciphering their conversations. For some reason the mere thought scared him, but he had to keep his guard up.

And, this was Fisherman's Horizon. All sorts of people dwelled here, and from what he'd gathered before, tons of trouble had happened here too, before the town claimed a peaceful state.

As the familiar solar-paneled bowl of Fisherman's Horizon slowly came into view, Seifer shifted to stand in front of the group of 30 and called for their attention. Punctual as they were, they gathered around him as he folded his arms and began to speak.

"Alright, we're here. Anytime now, the Ragnarok ship Garden requested for should make a landing, so until then, feel free to roam. Keep your phones turned on so we can all contact each other."

The cadets gave Seifer a salute and he smiled, walking away from them to let them enjoy some free time, even for just a while. The sky was a relaxing sight for him - another blue sky he'd seen after a while. Although it had been 5 years already, somehow the Ultimecia Incident seemed so fresh in his mind, as if it just happened yesterday; he was sure the others felt the same way, although he didn't say.

"Hey, you a visitor?"

Seifer blinked, eyes looking up as he stopped walking. An elderly man wearing brown pants, a simple white shirt and a cigar in his mouth greeted him from a small venue to his east. "…Quite," Seifer replied simply.

Like any other warm resident of Fisherman's Horizon, the man beckoned him kindly as he smiled. "Care to join me for some 'soju'?" He turned around to go back inside, leaving the door open.

Now, Seifer wasn't one to just accept any invitation, but the day was a relaxing one despite the urgency to have some SeeDs sent to accompany Irvine and Selphie. Weird thought, but Seifer was also wary of accepting the offer of having 'soju' with the old man. Maybe he was wearing prosthetics? Or maybe there were Estharians in the house…

He shook his head. Seifer looked around, and seeing as none of the cadets followed and had their own path to take in F.H., he followed suit, after the man.

It was a sushi bar, with an inn upstairs and for the third and fourth floors, and though it wasn't a big space like the Balamb Hotel or the Galbadia Hotel, it was cozy. The former knight, although never really saying much about things like this, had a soft spot in his heart for cozy interiors. The sushi bar wasn't that well-lit, only having two windows that gave just a bit of sunlight although the space was dark, and Seifer could tell the place was alive during the evenings.

The man strode over to wash his hands, grab some ingredients, and a bottle of 'soju' - setting it aside - and began to

work on making some sushi. "Sit down, I'm sure you've had a tiring day traveling."

"That's nice of you, but we're quite in a hurry…" Seifer replied quietly as he went over to sit on one of the bar stools, and watched him work. "So I guess I'll… eat and run?"

The man laughed. "Hey, hey! Hah-hah! Fisherman Horizon's a backwater town in the middle of the ocean; we barely get visitors, so I don't blame ya. Access to here's a bit of work."

"But you get a lot of blue skies and some sun." Seifer half-smiled. "That's a good thing, if you ask me."

He looked up for a moment, and analyzed him. "You don't look like a kind boy. But I like your style."

"Boy?"

"Yeah. Boy," the man laughed. "Nah, just an expression. 'Course I'm guessing you're in your twenties? Thirties?"

"I'm twenty-three."

Quietly, the man analyzed his features; his brow rose and he chuckled. "…You look mature for your age."

"Hm…" Seifer gave a smirk, finally giving in. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hah-hah! Ya have to, boy. Can't always dwell on frowning and looking serious." As the old man paused for a while to pour some 'soju', he passed some to Seifer and raised his own at him after. "To a sunny day."

"To a sunny day indeed." Seifer toasted with him and immediately downed the drink, putting it down after. He gave the place a look-around and watched him work on the sushi. "So… any news 'round here?"

The man sighed, eventually placing his creations on a plate, aligning them as fast as he made another, and another, and so on. "Lotsa news, my friend. And I mean _lots."_

"Oh?"

"Just last week some guys from Dollet came by and inspected the town. Everyone was hospitable… until some started feeling like they were a threat."

"Why so?"

"They occupied _every_ inn, every restaurant. They were all over the place, Dollet soldiers. No one could check in or come around. We went on with our jobs, but, eh." He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You know how some soldiers are. Skipping their bills out and picking on young girls, doing their own business… taking them home, marrying them then leaving them and all that. Typical. Adventurous young men, off to make a mess of themselves."

Seifer could only nod. He hadn't heard anything concerning the Dollet Dukedom in a very long while, but this was certainly something new. "So you say this happened last week," he prompted, "did they stay for the _whole _week?"

"Yeah they did. They left, but when they left we haven't had customers since then; most of them probs think the soldiers are still around. Anyway, some soldiers decided to live here. Quit being part of the army, they did!" The man burst out into laughter. "Serves the dukedom right. I get along with those good kids, not the other bastards in the army."

"Ah, are they still around here? At home and all that?"

"Hmmm. They're a group of friends, actually, just left yesterday to go on a vacation in Galbadia. They deserve it, I say. 'Heard Dollet took care of them in… special ways, ya could say."

"Special ways…?"

"When they get back, ya should talk to them. They can explain it better." When he finished making his sushi and the sauce, he rounded the bar to sit with him, bottle of 'soju' in hand. "Name's Marty, by the way. I live here, my room's at the back."

Seifer smiled. "Seifer Almasy. From Balamb Garden."

"Yeah, we saw, actually. So, now that we're past the introductions and having 'soju', boy."

Seifer snatched up a piece of the 'soju', quietly eating. "Hm?"

"Heh. If ya don't mind me asking again, what brings ya here to our backwater town?"

"Waiting for our transport, actually," Seifer reached over, quietly asking for the bottle of 'soju', which Marty gave gladly. Seifer poured himself some and picked on some sushi to eat with his hands. "Off to travel with some SeeDs, we're on business."

"Well hopefully you don't deal with those Dollet bastards," Marty said with a frown. He began to eat and drink casually with the former knight. "Ah, speaking of. I was with some fishermen earlier, they said they saw some Dollet vessels early this morning, around 7." His brow rose. "They didn't make a stop here, though."

Now, this was peculiar. "They probably just passed by…" Seifer frowned. "I'll try and check this in with Balamb. Maybe we can help out; sounds like the soldiers were really a bother to your town." He half-smiled.

"That _really_ would mean a lot, Seifer." Marty shook his head. "Lots have been complaining about them. They even occupied the solar panels down there for some sort of experimental thing- ah. I dunno. You'll have to ask the rest of the town, when ya get the chance." Marty took another swig of 'soju' for himself, and ate two sushi pieces at once.

Seifer wondered if Balamb had seen the vessels, since Marty said it happened earlier. He made sure he would contact Garden immediately; possibly as soon as he left the sushi bar.

And just outside, right then and there, the sound of whizzing engines could be heard. Immediately Seifer got up and looked outside - he smiled as soon as he saw Ragnarok land onto the town's solar paneled bowl. "There's our transport," he noted. "I guess I'm off."

"It's okay. At least I got to have someone different in my bar today." Marty gave a warm smile, even if Seifer wasn't looking, and began to eat some sushi for himself. "Garden's always punctual; go, boy. If ya ever wanna chill, ya know where to find me. Or if ya can't find my house since everything almost looks the same here, go ask for Marty, be a good boy scout and follow directions." Again, he burst into laughter.

Somehow, Seifer didn't want to leave, but he obviously had to. Striding over to Marty, he offered his hand. "It was nice having some 'soju' and sushi with you on a sunny day," Seifer said with a smile. Marty shook his hand. "Hadn't had a day like this in a while."

"Naaaaah, it's no problem. Anyway, go get'em. Good luck with your mission!"

With one last kind gesture, Seifer finished the plate of sushi as quickly as he could and chuckled, rubbing his stomach after as he shook his head. "Thanks again. I'll see you 'round, Marty." Waving, he exited the house.

As the blonde left, Marty was left alone to himself again. Quietly treasuring the spent day with a stranger, he shrugged and continued to drink 'soju' to himself. A _'meow' _was heard from somewhere in the room and out came his white cat, who immediately jumped up to sit on his lap.

"Well," he spoke with a smile, "I guess it's just you, me, and the town again, Olive."

* * *

"I-I saw them, I really did! I-"

"What?" Selphie looked into her eyes as she cupped her face gently, worried. "Ellone, what happened?"

Ellone's eyes could only start to water as she shook her head. Quiet sobs took hold of her as she began to sat up. "I saw them. Two women, one of them was taken away, I… I wish I could have done something, but I couldn't see… I couldn't _see…_"

"Abducted?" Irvine knelt before her, listening intently. "Wait, what couldn't you see?"

Ellone eyed them both. "I couldn't see _who they were_… but I saw red…"

Selphie was starting to get disturbed, but mostly worried for Ellone's mental state. She didn't think she was crazy, but maybe Ellone was just having a bad dream. "…Irviiiiine."

The cowboy sighed and sat next to Ellone, on the other seat. "You'll have to give us details, Ellone. Tell us what happened, where did it happen…"

… Suddenly Ellone didn't want to remember. The mere thought of feeling what was there, seeing what was there but being able to do nothing made her feel bad already. What's more, who was that woman who spoke to her? The dream felt so real - she touched her cheek. It felt cold.

"I felt the wind. I felt everything, I felt the ground-"

"Selphie, Ellone wasn't sleepwalking, was she?"

"Irvine, we've been in this room with her for _hours; _if she sleepwalked we would have _seen_ her sleepwalk." Selphie gave Ellone a tired smile. "Elly, it was just a dream. Don't worry. The thing is, you're safe and sound, and that's what matters. If you got in danger again like how you arrived here in our ship, Squall would kill us."

"Squall… Squall." Ellone got up and started to pace the room, fidgeting her fingers in panic. "W-We have to call him. I have to talk to him, I have to see him. She told me to tell him, to tell people-"

"Elly, calm down, please!"

"You'll need to rest some more."

Her voice was already shaking. The couple was already worried Ellone had gone completely mad, but she still had some sensibility to her words, so that was really impossible. "I am NOT resting some more, I don't want to go back there, I don't want to see it again! But I have to tell him… I have to tell Squall! She told me to tell him-"

_"Who_ told you?"

… Then Ellone stopped. She started to calm down and sit down for a minute to process her actions and thoughts. A mix of embarrassment and worry and sadness flooded through her and her eyes began to water. "…I don't _know_…" And then, she caved in. "I saw White SeeDs, and others in black."

Irvine began to worry Ellone could _also_ see the future, not just teleport. They were briefed that she could help time compression occur, but this was really something that caught his attention. The Estharians' ambush happened just recently, but… what was this? Another bloody encounter? She did say 'red', didn't she?

Selphie heavily sighed and frantically rushed to the radio. Pushing some buttons she contacted Garden; Nida picked up. "Hey, is Seifer in Fisherman's Horizon yet?"

_"They've just been dispatched, what's wrong?"_

"We really need him right now…" she tried to mumble, trying not to sound too worried, afraid she would worry Ellone in return. "We're not in dead trouble, we're not fighting or anything, but just… just tell him to get his lazy bum out here A.S.A.P.!"

_"Selphie, calm down first. And don't worry, Seifer's with the SeeDs and we've just arrived at F.H., hang on in there for a bit longer, okay?- _…_Wait. Hey, you're lucky. Ragnarok airship's just landed here, you're about to get your backup, missy."_

"Good! Tell them to hurry. Pleeeeeeeeease." Selphie pushed the button again and plopped down onto the pilot's seat. After a while, Irvine came up behind her and held her shoulders. She looked up, her vision of him upside-down. "I just want to get this over and done with."

"Don't worry, sweets. It'll be over soon. Just gotta stick to the plan, y'know?" He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead softly. "Hang on with me. Before you know it, we're back in Garden having a good time with the others."

"Yeah… you're right." She turned in her seat to watch Ellone quietly right behind them at the aisle, seated on her reclined seat and mumbling to herself. Selphie could hear her, but couldn't make out the words she was saying. "…You think, if we find Doctor Odine… we should ask for help from him? I'm really worried about Elly."

Irvine turned to watch Ellone as well. Noticing Ellone's eyes close slowly as if she were drifting off to sleep, he shrugged and frowned. "Maybe. He was her doctor, took care of her for a while…"

"Irvy, he's a _scientist._ Scientists are waaaaay different than doctors."

"But they work on science."

Selphie stared at him.

The cowboy laughed. "What? I'm just saying! Lighten up a bit."

"Look, thing is… I wouldn't say using her as an asset to time compression was 'taking care of her'." Selphie scowled. "That was really mean. I mean… it _was_ useful, but there could have been another way, y'know?"

"Take note, Ellone was aware of her powers." Irvine sat down on the other pilot seat and reclined it, putting his arms up behind his head and his feet up on the edge of the panel, careful not to mash any buttons. "She pretty much offered her help to us, Selph."

Groaning, Selphie leaned back on the seat and pulled her knees up on the seat to hug them. "…I wonder what she saw in her dream… she said she saw 'red'." Her voice softened to a whisper. "I hope it wasn't blood."

"I hope not, too." Irvine took a moment to ponder on the idea of Ellone's dream. "Maybe we should talk to her even more."

"But she won't spill; she's frantic, Irvy, she's panicking. It's scaring me, to be honest!" Selphie shook her head. "Let's just wait for Seifer… maybe we can figure something out when he comes around."


	18. CH 16 : Possibilities

**/ 16 : p o s s i b i l i t i e s /**

… Stressed out.

That was how Quistis felt, now that she was the acting commander of Balamb Garden. Ever since she was assigned the position, she was throttled at with countless paperwork and orders to give out; what made it more difficult was that she had to try and put herself in Squall's shoes, to try and imagine what he would do if something came up. She wasn't the same caliber as Squall in terms of work - Squall had definitely improved and was much better now - and this was a challenge. But Quistis being Quistis, she thought of the assigned position as a way to boost her reputation in Garden - that she wasn't just Instructor #14, or one of Cid's best instructors in Garden and his right-hand man alongside Xu. In this way, she thought of this whole idea as a blessing, no matter how things seemed bleak for her or difficult.

Quistis found herself recalling that Squall and Cid _both_ agreed upon assigning her to the position, taking note of her performance in the SeeD test 5 years ago, and how she handled taking care of the squads that day. Quistis acknowledged her good performance, but she didn't really feel like she fit the part. She felt that Xu, or even Seifer, portrayed the part better than she did. But being the chosen one for the position, she had to face the music.

Just an ordinary day in the life of Quistis Trepe.

The elevator doors opened, revealing to her the Intelligence Division's home, the basement. As always, most were busy, but others were busy eating and chatting away. Glancing at her wristwatch, she realized it was break time for the team. As Quistis sighed, approaching one of her friends at a desk who was busily chatting away with her own circle, she mustered up a smile - it was the best she could do, as always.

"Hey, Elaine."

"Quis! What's up?"

"I kind of need your help for a while… can I talk to you in private?"

Elaine excused herself from her friends, and Quistis stepped away to a corner for her to join in. "Is anything wrong?"

"Mm." Quistis nodded. "Since you're in charge of surveillance… I was wondering if you could double-check the CCTV recordings on your terminal."

Elaine blinked. "Alright?"

"Especially the CCTV's on the rings…" The instructor glanced at the panels of windows showing on the screen of different surveillance cameras within Garden. "…I saw a Dollet vessel."

"Dollet?… Hmm." She pondered for a moment, bringing a hand up to her mouth in thought. "I'll check this in with the Research Department as well, just in case. But, are you sure you really saw one?"

"With my own two eyes." Quistis shook her head. "I'm not kidding. It was really there. It went invisible for a few moments; the air seemed to crackle… like how it was when we found Esthar, before, in the Salt Flats. Then it appeared for a second, and then it submerged."

"News about Dollet's been stagnant for a long time now…"

"Exactly. Seeing a Dollet vessel suddenly from up and nowhere is just plain weird." Quistis smiled, nodding. "If it has something to do with trade - if that could be confirmed - then it would be understandable. After all, treaties were signed." She sighed. "…Thanks. I knew I could talk to you about this."

Elaine chuckled. "You know you can talk to me about anything." She folded her arms. "So where'd you see the vessel?"

"Right when we were approaching Fisherman's Horizon. I just came from Headmaster Cid's office and told him about it. He tried to check for stored recordings via his terminal in the office, but he didn't seem to believe me."

Elaine looked into her eyes; there was no denying the hint of fear in them, even if Quistis tried to stay calm. "Don't worry. I'll help you out. I'll go check the records too. Did Headmaster Cid give any orders?"

"Just that I should work on this with Seifer, that's all. Speaking of, where is he?"

"Oh, he's already at Fisherman's Horizon. With the SeeDs Squall asked for."

"Ah, that's good…"

"…Say… I saw on the cameras, you guys talked on the second floor?"

Quistis' brow only rose as she leaned on the wall, with Elaine giving her a little nudge. "C'mon, don't give me that."

"I _saw_ how you two looked at each other!" Elaine stuck her tongue out playfully and softened her voice. "Okay, fine, I won't cause a scene or tell anyone about it, _but. _How was the conversation?"

"Elaine. It didn't mean anything."

"You know what they call that stage you're in doing?"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "What, denial?"

"Exactly."

"I'm telling you, nothing happened! Since you're on the computer 24/7 I guess you already _know_ what happened. And we only talked. That's _it."_

"Then again, Cid assigned you to work with him…" Elaine shuffled her shoulders playfully and waggled her brows. "I say it's an opportunity. I think it's about time you got a boyfriend."

"I'm not even interested." Quistis frowned. But quite honestly, she did think about that every so often.

After all. She _did_ like Squall.

"And, I have a boyfriend. My boyfriend is my job," she continued, smiling promptly. "And I'm very much in love with him. In fact I have a love-hate relationship with him that he's on my mind all the time."

When Quistis rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders as she shook her head, Elaine could only laugh. "Scratch that, it's your husband. Now get a divorce and live your life!"

"Whatever."

Quistis could only give in as Elaine gave her nudges again.

"…Pfft, okay, fine." Quistis threw her hands up as she launched herself off the wall, standing in front of her friend. "I know I may be lacking in that social-romantic stuff-"

"Correction, not _'may'. _Because you _do.-"_

"-but you _know_ how busy I am. And do you _really_ think Seifer is capable of romance? Seriously. He's having fun being on the disciplinary committee, picking on those kids. What more if he'd be involved with a _woman?"_

Elaine stared at her dully, but it was really her way of trying to convince her. "Quistis. Take note, that man had dreams of being a sorceress' knight." She sighed and proceeded to her desk, and quietly shooed away her friends to sit down with Quistis, who followed down to accompany her at her desk. "You _know_ that guy's just lonely."

Quistis watched as Elaine started typing on her keyboard and soon enough, a window showing a recorded video of her and Seifer on the second floor veranda-hallway appeared. Quistis could only stare as she sat back on her own swivel chair.

"…I know you well enough to know that you also want another half." Elaine grinned.

… The instructor pondered on the thought. She did want another half, but maybe it just wasn't the right time. Besides, there were issues she had to help Garden deal with: the Estharian ambush on the White SeeDs in Centra, the Dollet vessel that she saw earlier, and she had to help out Nida at the cockpit, and help take care of basically everything. She didn't want to fail the headmaster, or even fail Squall, and more so herself - regardless of her self-esteem. Quistis always thought she had two choices: on one hand, she had the choice of walking away and resorting to quitting Garden, but this was her life. She had a passion for teaching these kids and sharing her abilities. On the other hand, she could just stay, and smile, and be strong about everything. It wasn't easy for her everyday, but it was something she could do for each day.

… Quistis looked at her watch, then glanced up to look at the monitor. "So, can we check those recordings now?"

* * *

As soon as the Ragnarok ship landed, Seifer began to call out for the rest of the cadets that scattered all over Fisherman's Horizon. Some arrived, and after realizing they were only 15, he sighed in disappointment. He felt that today wasn't as big a mission as the SeeD exam, but still. Weren't SeeDs taught to be punctual?

The solar panels glinting off sunlight, he shielded his eyes to take a closer look at the Ragnarok. The engines still quietly buzzing, he turned around to speak to the cadets. "Where are the others?"

"Some are still hogging away at restaurants, sir," a female cadet responded, "we checked before we came here."

"Do you mind if you could go and call them? The rest of us will be on standby here."

"Yes, sir!"

The cadet ran off and Seifer was left with the other 14. He left them to have a little chat with them and slipped out his phone, taking a seat on the sidewalk along the tracks.

Seifer blinked.

_"_…_You won't screw up. Promise._

_Take care of yourself. Good luck!"_

The former knight smiled as he read the message. Fujin was never really one to express her thoughts or emotions unless you got down to her level, but he was pleased with her message. At this age he now understood the way Balamb Garden cared about his academic standing or how his behavior was different. And suddenly, it felt like for once in his life, somebody actually cared about him in a humane way; he always knew Fujin cared about him, but maybe, she was just like him - she had a difficult time saying how she really felt, and so putting up a tough exterior was a way of compensating for vulnerability.

He managed to send back a text message.

_"Thanks for the concern - you and Raijin take care of yourselves._

_Hopefully this'll be a good one. 'Bout time I gained some favor, eh?"_

Quietly, Seifer managed a chuckle, but his reverie was broken when another message came through:

_"So. I'm in the Intel Div's base - how's things over there going?_

_Hopefully you're taking care of the kids and not picking on them._

_Honestly I think it's a good thing you're with some SeeDs._

_Think it's a way of making up for lost time?_

_Anyway, I need to talk to you; Cid has an assignment for you and me._

_Message me as soon as you can?_

_ -Quistis."_

Now, _that_ one, he didn't expect. Maybe Quistis was right - maybe this time with the SeeDs was a way of making up for his unfulfilled goal of being in SeeD.

… Then, Seifer realized, the talk on the veranda somehow opened up some windows to their friendship. He liked the fact that they were able to talk, although they were very different. He liked the fact that Quistis was vulnerable around him, and that he was able to reciprocate the same aura when around her. Of course, Seifer being Seifer, there were more layers to his personality that had to be shed off, but he knew that would take some time. And for some reason, he thought of the possibility that Quistis was… a prospect?

Definitely not the time to ponder on such things. Especially now that he had SeeDs to take care of.

"Sir!"

"Huh?" Seifer looked up to see the Ragnarok's hangar open, and a Shumian waving one hand up for him to be recognized. "Yes?" Seifer called out, walking forward for just a bit, taking in regard that the Ragnarok was in the solar-paneled bowl. "What is it?"

"Are you Mister Almasy?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Seifer hollered back.

"Miss Xu had me drive the ship here, saying you're to be transported to Esthar with some SeeDs… are you all ready?"

A parade of rushing footsteps came up behind him; Seifer turned and smiled, happy to see the other SeeDs come around. "Good timing, we're just about to leave." He nodded to the cadets and turned back to the Shumian. "Yes, we're all ready! We've been waiting for some time now, actually, are we ready to go?"

"Definitely! Please, come on board!"

And with that, Seifer led the team through the town's pathways, down to the bowl. With his phone in his hand, he flipped it shut again and slipped it into his pocket. This was the perfect time to prove his worth as a resident in Garden, more so as an 'employee', under the commander.

"Sir, you think anyone's going to attack us?"

Seifer considered the possibility. "Maybe," he said, "but keep your guard up. Especially when you're in a big continent like Esthar - anything can happen. And if you decide to go out there and test your might, just beware of Torama's - they give you damaging magic. Keep some Shells, Regens and Protects in hand. Don't forget to Draw from them - you're in for some fancy support magic, from what I remember."

"Wow, sir, you really must have had a lot of experience with monsters in far-off places!"

"Heh…"

When Seifer stopped in his tracks to smile to himself, just ever slightly, the students stopped abruptly, following behind him.

"Sir?"

… Memories of his rivalry with Squall suddenly made him want to back out and back down from this assistance he was being asked of, to chaperone the SeeDs to Esthar. Esthar gave him many memories - especially when he used Rinoa to merge with Adel, when he thought it was a genius way to promote him one step up to fulfilling his 'romantic dream'. Esthar made him feel like a little boy, so suddenly, and even if Squall let him go and the rest forgave him, then he was never seen again ever since… he felt…

"Sir?"

"…Mm."

Seifer shook his head and looked up. The Shumian at the Ragnarok hangar wasn't there; he figured the Shumian was actually the sent pilot for them.

"Right, sorry."

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seifer waved it off and kept walking. "Let's go. Selphie and Irvine are waiting, for sure."

Soon enough the group saw the stairs leading down to the ship and they descended. The SeeDs were definitely excited to come aboard the ship, and Seifer noted that most of them were now having their first time to be onboard an Estharian-engineered machine. It made him smile for a moment, but he diverted his attention to keeping true to the mission. As Seifer took the lift to the cockpit and soon met with the Shumian, he took a seat next to him.

"Are we on auto-pilot?"

The Shumian nodded. Seifer could tell upon close inspection that he was still a teenager. "Definitely. Skies are all clear, so it's really not a problem. It's actually a good thing considering how there isn't much air traffic from Esthar any longer - if that air traffic remained, then we'd have to drive this manually. Another good news is, all the Ragnarok ships have been assigned to the Imperial Army. So the Ragnaroks are actually dispatched when or _if_ something comes up, or by request of the President."

"Oh?… Hm. I guess President Laguna really made some changes."

"Yeah, definitely. Especially after that trade with Dollet - that was exhausting." The Shumian began to flick some switches and pressed a button on the panel, beginning to speak: "Attention, all passengers: we'll now be taking flight, so please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts, for safety measures."

"Wait…" Seifer blinked, and adjusted himself to sit up. "What do you mean_ 'trade with Dollet'?"_

The Shumian locked his seatbelt in and blinked at him in curiosity. "…You didn't hear?… The news never reached Balamb?"

"Well, not for me." Seifer tilted his head and raised a brow.

"Well." The Shumian sighed. "I don't know if it's true or if you could consider _this_ as _news_, but… rumor has it the country's been dealing with Dollet in terms of weaponry. Well, that's what I heard from people."

_Which would somehow explain the old man's sighting back in Fisherman's Horizon,_ _maybe? Or, maybe not… _Seifer thought. "And?"

"Lots of people have been saying that the President himself goes to Dollet and he has talks with the Dukedom, and that most people in Esthar know this, especially the military and government employees, but it hasn't been publicly announced yet. Others say some people in the military are dealing with vanguards and smuggling some materials to construct powerful weapons in secret and to upgrade their artillery. We don't know which one's true, but it's really weird… I mean, earlier, before I left to come here, some of the people here said some Dollet vessels were seen." The Shumian shrugged.

"Wait, so… what was the trade for, then?"

"Apparently it was for local products and for food." The pilot sighed and shrugged. "But who knows. You never know, underneath all those nets to cover the cargo, inside the boxes there are explosives."

Seifer suddenly went wide-eyed; he cleared his throat and shook his head. If that was true, then at least half of the world was in danger. "Well. Most of the world thinks President Laguna's a good man. And I'm sure most of his officials are honest now, unlike how I heard the government was before."

"Oh, yeah, we've heard that before. But you know how it works. Sure thing the government can be run nicely, but as you know, and as how the world works: façades are put up. Sometimes just to make everything run smoothly, but really, everyone can be pricks." With a look of dismay, the pilot waved it off. "In my opinion? I think the President's a good man, but… sometimes he's too nice. From what I heard, the Imperial Army can be a group of jackasses who suck up to superiors like little babies, and they've gotten a lot of what they want already. If the President's advisors and closest colleagues join in on the treachery… well, _that's_ another story. I'll really feel bad for the President if that happens."

"So you believe the rumors?"

"I'm not saying I believe 'em, but those fleets at Fisherman's and the _rumors_ are weird." He sighed. "Anyway. I hope the treaties don't get affected, and that none of the rumors are true."

"I hope so, too." The former knight nodded at him and looked out the window, as the ship slid into the air. When the short turbulence was over and the flight was steady, he got up and began to walk away. "I'll be right back. Oh, and thanks for picking us up."

"No problem, sir! With Balamb, all is good."

As the door to the cockpit opened, Seifer made his way down to the hangar and stood by the stairs. Recalling Quistis' message, he immediately got out his phone and opted for one option he thought was a good idea to do: a conference call.

"…Hello?"

"Guess what, I got some news. But before that, hold on just a minute."

Immediately Seifer speed-dialled Squall, and Xu. He did the same thing to each, and when all were on perfectly, he quickly set all of them to the conference call.

"Quistis, Squall's here, and so is Xu."

"Sorry if I lag, I'm in the Intel Div with _Elaine."_

"Oh, we're on a party call!" Xu beamed. "And nice going, Quistis, stalking some students again?"

"Ha-ha. Like I even have the personal _authority_ to do that. That's actually Elaine's job, Xu."

"I'm guessing you're on the Ragnarok already, Seifer, seeing as how your voice seems to resonate." Squall prompted quietly, "I'm done with my meeting with the general. God, he was a pain in the ass."

"Oh? Good," Xu noted, "How'd that one go?"

"I'll tell you guys later. Anyway, _why_ are we on a conference call?"

Seifer began to pace the room. "Like I told Quistis before I put you and Xu in, I have some news." He put the phone away for a second and looked around, before continuing the conversation quietly. "Xu, the pilot here's Shumian, and he gave me some interesting insights today."

"Finally! You're _enlightened. _'Bout _time, _Almasy."

"Enlightened about _Esthar_ and _Dollet,_ mind you."

"Dollet?" Quistis asked. A shuffle from her end could be heard; Seifer smiled as he realized she was stepping away, noting the change in resonance to her voice. From a busy background, it became quiet. "…Okay. In the bathroom now, so I'm having a solo conference call with you guys."

Xu giggled. "Awww, you love us really!"

"Don't give me that. What's this about Dollet?"

"While the cadets and I were in Fisherman's Horizon, I got to talk to one of the residents there. Apparently some Dollet soldiers came around last week and stayed in the town for some time, occupying every establishment in the area. They took over the town. Everyone there's complaining about it."

The three could tell that Xu, on the other end, was smiling, due to the tone of her voice: "Hmm. Maybe we can lend a helping hand? Have some senior SeeDs patrol the area for a few days?…"

Seifer nodded. "I don't see why not. Oh, and that was just a suggestion, Squall."

"Suggestion recognized," their commander said calmly, though the phrase wasn't a known directive phrase in their list of codes. "Fisherman Horizon is a good asset to Dollet and a good neighbor of Balamb; having some help sent wouldn't be a problem."

"Same. Plus, the town hasn't had any customers ever since then, even when the soldiers left, because most think Dollet soldiers are still in the area."

"What about fishing? I'm sure they're still exporting some fish as a steady income? I hope at least that business is still doing alright."

"I don't know about that, but I'm sure it definitely affects their customers. Most restaurants there are seaside resto's, and there's no one to eat, so…"

"Oh, right."

"Some soldiers decided to reside in Dollet, but the man I talked to knows them. Apparently those soldiers quit the Dukedom's army," Seifer only continued. "Anyway, to continue. Now, the pilot here spilled some juicy details that I think you three will actually thank me for getting." He grinned.

"Which is?"

Seifer managed to fold his arms together, while he was on the phone, as he leaned against the steel wall of the hangar. "The Shumian pilot with me said that Esthar had a trade with Dollet. I don't know if the President has said anything to you about that, Squall, but it seems serious."

"Rumors?… Seifer, rumors are just rumors."

"Not when the rumors involve a whole _continent."_

_"_Well I haven't heard any since my stay here, but what is it?-"

"-Wait. A trade with Dollet?…" Xu quietly pondered. "…Ah, nevermind. I'm sorry for interrupting, just wanted to put my input in."

Squall wanted to hear it. "Go on ahead, Xu."

"Well… Dollet _has_ been dormant with some issues, but I'd say trading is part of their livelihood, and it's normal for any country to continue that aspect in terms of survival. Dollet shares the same livelihood as Fisherman's Horizon, which is fishing."

"You're right," Seifer prompted, "but here's the catch, though: there are_ rumors _spreading like wildfire - _two sides _of rumors, actually."

"Two sides?"

"Yup. One: there's a rumor that apparently, President Laguna goes to Dollet and deals with the dukedom to seal their alliance forever, that the government knows about this but hasn't helped out in terms of publicly announcing it. Two: some in the Estharian army are apparently involved with illegal dealings - that weapons are being developed in secret, and materials are smuggled to enhance their existing weaponry."

"So did the pilot say anything else about this trading business with Dollet?"

"Well the trade is for Estharian local products and food, actually," Seifer explained. "Or at least that's what I've gathered. But, you'll find it weird, because considering the rumors and the next one I'm about to tell you… it really _is_ peculiar."

The rest kept quiet; Seifer smiled. He was glad they were listening.

"Like Xu said, the Dukedom's been dormant for a long time, right? The resident I talked to, Marty, told me that some _Dollet_ vessels were sighted earlier.

"Wha- _Seifer!_ _I saw one earlier!" _Quistis retorted.

"OW!"

"Too loud, Quistis-"

"Sorry!" Her voice changed in pitch, and "But I swear, I really saw one. I just had to report it as soon as I caught sight of it. So I went to Headmaster Cid today and he didn't believe me. We tried checking for some recorded videos from the CCTV cameras on the Garden rings via the headmaster's computer but _nothing_ came up. Which is impossible, because the cameras are on all the time, and the Intel Div's surveillance team is always paying attention to the cameras."

Seifer blinked. "You saw one?"

"Yeah, definitely just one." Suddenly the conversation became one between Seifer and Quistis.

"…That's funny…"

"What? Why?"

"… Marty said _several_ ships were sighted by the town."

… Suddenly it was quiet.

"But that's impossible, only _one_ was visible-"

"Okay, this'll be quick, but answer straight-up because I'm making sure you saw the same thing: what color was it, where was it, and where was it headed?"

"Something like a deep olive.. forest green?… It was past the bridge, crossing over to the Galbadian continent. It seemed like it was going to Timber, actually."

"Timber's another dormant town…" Squall began to enter his insight about the situation, "That's weird. Was there electricity?"

_"Yes._ The horizon seemed to shift… and, right then and there, it… _ugh,_ seriously, it creeped me out!"

"I'm starting to get scared myself," Xu said, "what else happened?"

"The vessel disappeared, appeared, then it disappeared again, in a manner like… tsk, okay. Guys, you know how it is with television sets? Static electricity, all that?"

"Yeah," the other three replied.

"It was kinda like that. Squall, it did _exactly_ what happened when you put your hand through the barrier, when we found Esthar five years ago in the Salt Flats. Remember, when you put your hand through, suddenly the city appeared? This one, the ship - it seemed like it was… _controlled_ to become invisible. Look, I don't know about other countries' technologies much, but it just was _seriously_ baffling."

"When did you see the vessel?" Seifer questioned.

"Right when we were heading to Fisherman's Horizon to drop you off… what time did your contact see the vessels?"

"Around 7 in the morning. What time did you see it?"

"Right after lunch…" Quistis said softly, and she took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry for my language, commander, but are we in _deep shit_ now?"

"Let's just calm down a bit," Squall advised. "Everyone take a moment to breathe."

And the others did.

"Alright. First things first: Quistis, what you saw? It's 'cloaking' technology," Squall replied, "it's actually something I've heard of ever I came to Esthar the first time, obviously what happened in the Salt Flats then being a first hands-on experience about it. But in any case, I haven't had the chance to do some research on it. However, from what I heard, it's something they picked up from Centra. The Centrans couldn't perfect the technique; machineries ended up disintegrating, but somehow they managed to incorporate it into the Ragnarok before."

"Centra? But that continent is _dead," _Xu retorted.

"Pure Centrans are already - or at least, as we know - extinct. But their culture lives on. And, mind you, most of the technology these days are based on Centran inventions and concepts," Squall said. "Including, and definitely, the Ragnarok. I guess somehow we should be thankful?… Hm."

"Short diversion, I'm really creeped out by the vessel; Squall, how'd the meeting with the general go?"

"Ah. _That _one."

"Yeah, that meeting." Xu chuckled. She knew for a fact that Squall didn't like being grilled about anything, being a man who liked keeping things to himself. "How'd it go? Fruitful, I hope?"

"He said he'd offer his help in further investigating the battle site." Squall sighed softly. "To think we already sent our best forensic experts to check all the details in the area."

"What did President Loire say?"

"…Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"He said nothing. _Plainly_ nothing."

Xu eventually gave a heavy sigh. "… … I'm sorry, but Quistis, how could a President say _nothing_ in front of his generals?"

"I don't know, Xu, I'm not the one in Esthar."

"Squall, how could the President say_ nothing? _I'm fairly disappointed now, seriously."

"Xu, if I put you in front of Headmaster Cid about the matter and he wasn't direct with you, what would you do?"

"Oh, I'd _nag_ at him all day about it."

"Really?"

_"Really. _I would."

"Quite frankly, if I do that now, you'd be kicked out of your job."

Seifer chuckled in the background.

Quistis released a sigh. "That's actually what seemed to almost happen to me earlier when I told Headmaster Cid about the vessel."

"Wha- guys, that's not the _point! _And Seifer, _shut up!" _Xu snapped back sadly.

"Sorry. Can't help it."

"Whatever. And Headmaster Cid wouldn't just kick anyone out of a position. Anyway, the point is: Squall, it's understandable you're in charge of Garden and you have to speak up for the loss of White SeeDs and all that, but… you're in _Esthar. _Laguna's the _president _of Esthar_._ General Proserpina is a _general._ Laguna is the _commander-in-chief_ of a continent, and whatever he says, everyone has to respect it."

"… … Look. I'm not Laguna, and maybe I can't speak for him about why he wasn't able to say as much as I did, but… that general had a certain aura."

"Huh. Aura, as in para-magic? Magic?" Quistis asked.

"No. As in, something about his personality."

"Oh my Hyne. The commander is _scared_ of other leaders?"

… Squall kept quiet for a moment. On the other end of the line, Quistis tried her very best not to laugh, and so did Seifer.

"I'm not _scared_, Xu. But I'm telling you, there was something about that man that was… _predatory."_

"Proserpina… you mean the general that was preserved in ice?" Seifer noted. "Heard he's around 80 or so something years old now. What does he look like?"

"Well, I'd say the ice seemed to be a personal dose of botox for him and that it messed his head up. I'm disappointed that he couldn't answer straight with me."

Seifer could only chuckle again. "Be nice, commander. That's how leaders are supposed to be."

"Give me a break, Seifer."

"Maybe you should call for another meeting?" Quistis suggested. "Round 2. This time, grill him intently."

"No… not right now." Squall seemed to take a moment to divert away from the phone, the he came back to it after a minute or so and continued to speak quietly. From how the other three perceived it, he seemed to be in a corner. "…I'm already stressed out with what happened, disappointed really, and the President is taking with a girl here."

Xu gasped. "Oooh, the president's dating again?"

"No. We bumped into her just now. Or at least she bumped into me. Hell, whatever."

Seifer's forehead creased. "…Hey, Quistis."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe the reason why you saw only one was because the rest of them submerged. After all, our vessels are pretty much the same models' as Galbadia's, and Dollet's. Was it only _you_ who saw it?" Seifer questioned.

"No, even Nida did and so did the cabin crew," Quistis answered. "I can tell you we were all _shocked_. Question is, _why_ didn't the cameras capture sight of it? Especially the ones at the Garden ring front." She took a moment to sigh, and then she remembered something. "Ah, Seifer; like I said in my text message, the headmaster has an assignment for us. When I told him about the vessel, he said I should work on it with you since you're part of the Research Department."

"No problem. It's really plucking my nerves too. Once I get onboard Garden again, I'll get right on it. Do you mind doing the initial researching?"

"Already starting, which is why I'm here in the Intelligence Division. I figured I'd double-check all the recordings with Elaine, I hope at least one video was captured and saved."

But something hit Xu. "… … … Hey… wait a minute."

All three were quiet.

"… Squall, you say you heard about 'cloaking technology' in Esthar?"

"Yeah."

"And despite the fact that it's based on Centran technology and that other countries have adapted some other concepts from Centra, 'cloaking technology' is _still _owned by Esthar, right? Or at least somehow, I don't know."

"Correct. What about it?"

"Quistis. I just remembered that five years ago, you called me as soon as you entered Esthar, telling me about what happened to you and the others in the Salt Flats. Are you sure about what you saw earlier?"

Quistis sighed. "Positive."

"Electricity and all that?"

"Yes."

"Xu, what's wrong?"

…Xu couldn't help but raise a brow. "Hmm. Guys… I was just wondering. Since Centrans are extinct and the concept is somewhat owned by Esthar… just _why_ is it used by Dollet?"

… … And with that, there was silence, all four left to ponder.


End file.
